


Watching the Deca

by RatchetFangirls



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Evil!Council, Evil!Rassilon, F/M, Fluff, Gallifrey, M/M, Mind Control, The Deca - Freeform, Watching the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/pseuds/RatchetFangirls
Summary: Sexy, the TARDIS, pulls some of the companions in to a room in order to watch the Deca in the past. Little to their knowledge, it will not only explain things like why the Master went crazy, but it will provide insight on their seeming hatred of one another. It will unravel the tyranny of the High Council, and how the Deca were basically assassins, only they fought to protect people. The character qualities in the video part are based loosely on the Avengers.





	1. The Gathering of the Companions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if you don't like this idea, I was watching Civil War and it just hit me. It is not tagged under the Avengers because none of the characters are actually in it. I just based the Deca on them. I will be making up my own scripts for the most part, but sometimes I may borrow some. Sorry if anyone is out of character.

Clara groaned as she checked her pulse one more time. It had hurt to see the Doctor not remember her, but now she had gotten used to the idea. Maybe someday he would find out who she is, and maybe they will be able to say goodbye before she faces the raven.

She honestly did not know when that would be. It's not like she wanted to die, but she knew that she could not stay forever. Me was kind enough though, so at least they had that companionship.

Me, however, was currently off running an errand on Earth. She had not described what it was, but Clara overheard the words "food" and "apples". This TARDIS did not have any of the perks the Doctor's had, she must like him better than this one liked them.

Her contemplation were halted by the bright light that consumed her.

In 1938, Amy and Rory held hands on a park bench. It had been hard to fit in at first, but they were slowly getting used to it. It was also hard not to mention anything that would happen in the future, as this proved to be very difficult.

Not too long ago, they had had a conversation with a man who turned out to support the Nazi party and they accidently mentioned something about World War II. The man had gotten quite upset, and Rory still had a fading bruise from the encounter.

Nevertheless, they missed the Doctor. Their fun, Raggedy Doctor. River was also causing a huge hole in their hearts as, even though she had gotten into contact with them somehow recently, they doubted she ever would again. They had lost their daughter yet again, and there was no getting her back this time.

Just as they were standing up to make their leave, an identical light engulfed the pair.

In the future, Donna Noble was angry. Annoyed and angry, really. Didn't that Martian say forever? She had regained her memory after the incident in which Gallifrey appeared in the sky, but never had she been able to make contact with him.

If she did, though, he would be slapped so hard that he would land on a different planet. If she could remember now, why couldn't the Doctor had done this to her earlier instead of abandoning her on Earth? She loved her family and her husband, but she missed her best friend.

She had been able to contact Martha, Mickey, and Jack, though. They were similarly stranded, as the Doctor had never visited any of them.

They, however, were not surprised. The Doctor was never one to look back. It was likely that she would never see him again.

She glanced across the table located inside the coffee shop. Martha, Mickey, Jack, and her had met up and every once in a while They would trade stories and such.

They were currently listening to Mickey's account of Autons and the Nestene Conscious. Martha and Jack were paying attention, laughing at how Mickey described himself in the final moments.

As soon as the story ended, the bright light once again made an appearance and they also disappeared.

In the alternate dimension, Rose tapped a pen to her desk nervously. She had gotten a job at this dimension's version of Torchwood, and things were going pretty well.

While she did miss the Doctor, she did love the duplicate of him. He had all the same characteristics, and, even though he was nervous at first, they ended up getting married.

Everything was going well at that moment, minus the absence of many of her friends. She missed Mickey, Jack, and Sarah-Jane. She also missed some of the other companions, although they had only met once. They were connected through the Doctor, and that is what counted.

She smiled slightly as she thought of the good times, and barely noticed when she was taken by the light, unaware that she would be seeing her friends again.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Companions learn who the Deca are and watch the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is out of character, or any mistakes in spelling. Auto-correct is a monster. Or mistakes with appearances and whatnot. Just go with it please...:) There are some OCs, for random Gallifreyans and such, but none will play a large role. I did make the script myself, so sorry if it is random or weird or bad or something.

A huge flash of light filled a comfortable looking room. Eight individuals groaned before looking up, as alert as they all had been when they had each traveled with the Doctor.

Amy and Rory had been quick to find each other in the mess. They had an arm thrown protectively around one another and had backed into a corner. Meanwhile, Jack, Mickey and Martha had quickly taken their stances, reaching for the gun conviently located on their belt. Rose and Donna had instantly stood up, ignoring all shock and going towards the familiar faces. Finally, Clara looked up, slightly panicked but calmed when she saw who was in the room.

"Everyone calm down!" she yelled despite the room being deathly quiet.

Rory's face was one of conusion, "Souffle Girl? The one who had the Dalek thingies?" 

"Different life, but yeah," Clara explained.

Everyone's face morphed into something kin to understand before they all burst out into their own stories of where they had seen the 'Souffle Girl'.

"Wait," Rose looked around the room, "We've all traveled with the Doctor?" 

This was a bombshell, once again the room had exploded in chatter. Everyone was greeting each other, and eventually, all names were known by everyone.

Donna, had had enough, quickly standing on the conviently located set of couches, she yelled, "Oi, you all shut up! We're not going to figure out what the Martian's doing until we stop talking."

"Fiery as ever," Jack commented.

Donna was delighted by this.

The flash of light filled the room again, this time leaving a thick file.

"What?" Rory mumbled to himself as he opened it. "Shall I read it?"

Amy nodded.

He began:

_Dear Companions,_

_It has come to my attention that the Doctor is quite a lonely person, and your companionship has been bright spots in his long life._

Everyone, despite how sad that sentence was, smiled slightly.

_During my contemplation, I realized that it was in fact similar to that of himself and his childhood friends, albeit a lot less violent._

"What does she mean by 'violent'?" Mickey wondered with a cold tone in his voice.

Clara decided to keep her mouth shut, but remembered when she had met the Doctor as a child by his bedside.

"Doc's not known for being very violent," Jack commented, looking around at the group of people.

_That turned my thoughts to what they all became, what they did._

"This can't be good," Amy groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

_You lot don't understand what they did and why they did what they did. Most of the times, such as my Doctor's old friend the Master,_

Martha and Jack, who knew the details of the Year-That-Never-Was, snarled slightly and looked disgusted by the use of the word 'friend'.

"She was a psychopath," Clara felt the need to explain, seeing the others' looks of confusion.

"She?" Martha questioned, still looking disgusted at the mention of her old foe.

"That must've been a hell of a regeneration." Jack joked, "Wonder if Doc can do that,"

Rose muffled him with a nearby pillow.

_it was not even of their own free will._

All chatter in the room stopped. Everyone stared at the letter, most of them still not completely understanding who the Master was, but a couple looked deeply disturbed by the thought.

Martha felt betrayed, after thoroughly supporting the detainment of the Master and his wife. Which had only led to the death of them both, she felt invaded that whoever sent this letter had thought that they had the right to defend the man who had tortured her family.

Jack had similar feelings. He had always known that the Master would never be capable of killing him, immortality and all, but that had not lessened his hatred for the Time Lord. He had been tortured and watched him manipulate one of his closest friends. The fact that he might be a victim himself left a sour taste in his mouth.

Clara decided that she probably had suspected something along the lines of this. After watching Missy bring back her dead boyfriend to only make her watch him die all over again, she certainly didn't like her. But after watching her interact with the Doctor, and getting his will, she knew they were close. And the Doctor had been so disturbed by how she was acting like his friend again, like he had expected something else.

_But none of you know that. You all think he's (or she's) a crazy psychopath who deserves to go to hell, but his (or her) actions were not his/her own._

"So," Donna said, longing to be apart of the conversation, "How could he or she have been forced into doing this? Possession? I can't be the only one who doesn't have a clue what is going on?" she yelled the last part, seeing as many people had blank looks on their faces.

_That is why I gathered you all in his room. You need to know exactly what happened in the Doctor's childhood to make him who he is today._

Despite the situation, Rose happily gasped, "This means we're going to see him as a child on Gallifrey!"

This had lightened the mood immensely, everyone captured by the wonder of what the Doctor's home planet was like.

Clara had a slightly smug smirk on her face, "Seen both, really not what it's cracked up to be,"

"Do I want to know?" Rory asked, still very confused about the whole situation.

"Time Lords are horrible people," Clara shook her head.

"Excluding the Doctor," Martha attempted to correct her.

"No," Clara said with humor, remembering his latest incarnation.

_Him along with his friends. I will warn you now: it isn't pretty._

The mood plummeted, and nobody spoke.

_It is a long road of death and betrayal._

"Sometimes," Mickey sighed, "I just want one happy thing,"

_You all need to know that despite whatever the Doctor has told you, the Gallifreyans mostly hated the Time Lords._

Seeing everyone's looks of confusion, Martha spoke up, "According to UNIT's files, Time Lord was the rank, Gallifreyan was the species."

_There were not many Time Lords compared to Gallifreyans. Examples of Time Lords include the Doctor, some of his friends and family, and a few others._

Mickey whistled lowly. "That isn't many."

The other agreed.

_They were used, mostly._

"What does that mean?" Rose inquired.

"I think it means something like possession...like what Donna described the Master as being...just possessed or something." Clara pondered.

_Weaponized by the Gallifreyan High Council, led by Rassilon._

"Gramps mentioned him..." Donna gasped.

The other companions looked confused.

"He was there when the Doctor, spikey haired Martian one, and the Master were fighting again. Rassilon was apparently there too, with a few other Space Men. The Master was against the Doctor in the beginning, but when Rassilon started focusing solely on the Doctor, Gramps said it was like the Master suddenly came out of a trance. He saved the Doctor's life that day, but was unfortunately sucked back into the Time War, probably under the control of Rassilon once more."

"He saved the Doctor?" Martha was in the middle of a mental crisis. If the Master really was possessed....she didn't know what she was going to do.

The other companions sat in shock for a couple of minutes.

_Rassilon is an evil, evil man. He actually succeeded in weaponizing the Master, and he is the one in control of the Master's actions._

The companions looked uncomfortable again.

"He was kicked off of Gallifrey." Clara mentioned. "The people favored the Doctor..."

"But he is still alive...and still a large threat." Jack also commented. "If he can control the minds of Time Lords, he should be able to control anyone's in theory. And he has to pay for his crimes here on Earth."

The others nodded.

 _He was not the sadistic murderer, Ras_ _silon is. You see, Rassilon can take over the minds of Time Lords,_

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Sexy."

_be it the Master,_

They all stiffened at the name, but it was not as bad as before.

_the Rani,_

"Who is that?" Rose inquired.

Martha shrugged, "I've never heard of him."

"Her," Jack corrected. "She would visit Earth for brain fluid, and she was stopped by the Doctor and the Master collaborating, as funny as that seems, it kind of makes sense now. She also tried to put all intellectual people's minds into one huge brain, but the Doctor stopped her. Also, notably, the Master was once stuck in her TARDIS with her, and apparently, she kicked him in the gentlemen's region." he chuckled slightly.

The other companions laughed at that. It was something so...human that they rarely saw from Time Lords.

"With the new information, and her mention in the letter, is it possible that she was possessed too?" Mickey stated.

"Possibly," Rose agreed.

_the Doctor,_

They all stiffened once more.

"If we go by Mickey Mouse's logic..." Jack laughed hollowly.

"So you think he has been possessed?" Clara inquired.

"If he has, we might see it." Martha waved her hand to the television in the room.

_the Meddling Monk,_

They looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure he messed with history at most..." Jack nodded slightly. "Possessed, perhaps?"

They all shrugged helplessly. They never imagined it would get this complex.

_the War Chief,_

Jack interrupted before anyone could ask. "From what Torchwood has on him, he assisted the War Lords, and became deformed during regeneration. He also tried to use the Nazis as agents, but was stopped by the Doctor. Possibly possessed, but we don't know yet."

_the Burner,_

The immortal man looked startled. "I don't think I have anything on him...or her, that is..."

They all looked apprehensive. If they didn't know who he was, how would they have any clue going in about his background?

_the Corsair,_

Jack shook his head. He didn't know.

"The Doctor once mentioned him." Amy started. "Apparently, he or she was one of the good ones."

They calmed slightly.

_or even the Celestial Toymaker._

"Never came to Earth..." Jack muttered.

_He is still out there, and there is a war coming from him._

"So he is planning something." Martha hypothesized.

The others nodded.

_You need to know what he did and what he is capable of in order to fight against him. That is why you are here: to watch the past._

_Good luck,_

_Sexy the TARDIS_

They were silent for a moment.

"We need to watch it." Rory finally spoke up. "But first, we should look through the other files."

He picked the rest up, and they seemed to be pictures.

"I guess Sexy wanted us to know who everyone is before going into it." Amy pondered.

"The pictures are titled 'The Deca', and they seem to be in some order. Sexy says that it was a group of ten Time Lords and Ladies on Gallifrey, the Doctor and his group friends." Rory analyzed it. "There are also names, not just titles."

"So we get to know the Doctor's name?" Rose looked excited.

"Apparently."

The room was buzzing with excitement.

"It also says that the Deca was an elite group of students and are arranged based on their intellectual capacity." Rory explained.

They all nodded.

"This is number one. Her name is Millennia." he showed them a picture a youthful girl with blue hair.

"Love the hair." Amy grinned.

"Number two is Ushas, also known as the Rani."

"The one with the brain fluids?" Mickey asked squeamishly as Rory showed them a picture of a girl with long brown hair.

"Yup," Jack grinned.

"Three is Koschei, who is the Master, actually." Rory showed them a tall, muscular boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"He doesn't look like he could be a psychopath." Clara mentioned.

The companions studied the picture.

"Four is Drax." he showed them a picture of a boy with brown hair and goggles on the top of his head.

"Five is Theta Sigma, who is the Doctor." Rory showed them the picture was a slight wave of his hand for emphasis. Theta Sigma was a blond haired boy was amber eyes.

"His name's Theta Sigma?" Amy inquired incredulously as she scanned the picture.

Clara looked at the picture and accurately matched him with the little boy she met on Gallifrey.

"He's so cute!" Rose impersonated her mother for a second.

They took a long time analyzing the picture of their close friend.

"Six is Mortimus, also known as the Monk."  Mortimus was apparently a proper-looking boy with brown hair.

"The history one?" Donna asked, and Jack nodded.

"Seven is Rallon, who apparently, according to Sexy, became the Celestial Toymaker. Not also known as, just became. Weird..." Rory showed them a picture of a tall boy with dirty blond hair.

"You didn't know anything about him." Amy remembered.

"Eight is Magnus, who is the War Chief." They were shown a picture of a boy with longish brown hair.

"The Nazi one." Martha muttered.

"Nine is Vansell." They were shown a picture of a boy with dark brown hair.

"I don't know him." Jack put his hands up.

"And ten is Jelpax." Jelpax was a boy with bright ginger hair.

That caused the companions to laugh.

"The Doctor would kill for that..." Rose giggled.

"Yup," Jack walked over to the television. "Shall we?"

They nodded. He pressed play and the television came to life.

**(It was a bright day on Gallifrey. Its twin suns shown brightly through the silver trees and onto the red field. The Academy towered in the distance. Two boys were visible, and they are identified as THETA SIGMA and KOSCHEI.)**

"So," Martha narrowed her eyes, "That is the Doctor? And the Master?"

"Apparently," was Jack's only comment.

"They do look close, don't they?" Rory muttered.

"Yeah, they do." Amy whispered back.

**THETA SIGMA: (os, sounding older than he looks, and looking back on the moment) A never-ending war. No matter how you look at it. Every single event in history colliding together into a big ball of...timey-wimey. One event leading to another that leads to another that seems to have no connection at all. Every single stupid being in every single stupid race colliding constantly with each other only to be crushed by intellects of many species. Innocence and injustice, one always crushing the other. Neither can exist at the same place and the same time peacefully, as one will always out-way the other. And there is no way to stop it. It comes and goes just like the coming of the moon. Injustice after injustice, everything in the universe colliding. We should have known then that this was going to happen. Borusa had just lectured to us about it the previous day. But we were....innocence, so to say. And injustice usually triumphs over innocence. It comes as easily as the fear of the dark.**

Clara, despite the foreboding message the Doctor conveyed, couldn't help but sigh contently.

"What?" Rose looked at her oddly. "We missing something?"

"When I met the younger Doctor, he was terrified of the dark." the Impossible Girl explained.

"Really?" Amy's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, I gave him a toy soldier to help him get over it, but I doubt he kept it." Clara sighed.

"Doc was afraid of the dark?" Jack confirmed. "That makes a lot of sense, actually."

**(Cut to the Academy, where BORUSA is teaching a group of ten students.)**

"So that is the Deca...who is the other guy?" Rose inquired.

"I don't know..." Donna shrugged.

"I think he is a professor." Martha analyzed.

The companions nodded; it seemed logical.

**BORUSA: So, class, the planet of Klom is in fact very different from every other planet in its solar system. And why is this?**

**(MORTIMUS raises his hand.)**

**BORUSA: Mortimus.**

"They don't look any older than thirteen and they're learning this stuff?" Donna asked incredulously. "And he knows the answer?"

"They are Time Lords; what did you expect?" Jack deadpanned.

"Not that, sweetheart."

**MORTIMUS: It is not spinning on its axis. Therefore, one half of it is being completely roasted by the sun, making it too hot temperature-wise for any life to exist. The other side has no sun at all, making it too cold to exist. Only the thin strip around the middle supports life.**

**BORUSA: Very good Mortimus! (bell rings) Class dismissed.**

**(The ten students rush out of class and head for a room with the sign "The Deca's Dormitory-Keep Out!", translated via Sexy, written in messy handwriting.)**

"Cute." Rose smiled, showing a bit of her mother.

"Was the Deca their squad name or something?" Jack smirked.

At the odd looks he got from the mature adults, "The word 'squad' is commonly used among adults too in the 51st century."

**KOSCHEI: I thought I would die of boredom before ever getting out of that class. (flops down heavily onto the bed with the nameplate "Koschei" at the top)**

"Same." Jack groaned. "I thought I would die in the couple seconds we had to watch!"

**USHAS: That is just because the topic Professor Borusa is covering right now doesn't interest you.**

**KOSCHEI: Why should it? I'm never going to...Klom, or whatever it was called.**

**USHAS: You might someday. And if you do, you are going to be killed immediately. (she exits to the bathroom)**

"The Rani, I think, seems pleasant." Martha said lightly.

"She's overly concerned with her grades." Mickey added.

**KOSCHEI: Well, she's pleasant today.**

Martha pulled a face at saying something similar to the man that hurt her family, hurt her friends, and hurt her world. Although, there was a sharp pang of guilt within her telling her that it wasn't his fault, as Sexy would never lie to them.

**THETA SIGMA: She is kind of right, you know. You don't know what the High Council will make you do when we become of-age.**

"Is he talking about the possession-thingy?" Donna questioned.

"He probably is, but I doubt he knows that. The Doctor probably just thinks that they were following normal orders." Rose guessed.

**KOSCHEI: Of-age Time Lords. God, I don't want to grow up. I don't particularly want to go around the universe fixing everyone else's crap.**

Jack made the "same" hand gesture.

"I wouldn't care for that either." Rory frowned.

**THETA SIGMA: Neither do I. I would rather travel the universe with a TARDIS! You know, become an explorer!**

That made smiles come into the companions' faces.

"It seems like he got his wish." Mickey grinned.

**KOSCHEI: (sits up ramrod straight) There is no way you'd ever pass the test.**

**THETA SIGMA: Then, you could drive.**

"Does that mean the Master was the original companion the Doctor had?" Amy looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps." Clara agreed.  "Only Sexy and the Doctor would be able to confirm it, though."

**KOSCHEI (grinning) Perhaps we could sort something out...**

**(Cut to MORTIMUS, who is doing homework.)**

**MORTIMUS: You know, if you don't get started soon, you will never finish this homework.**

"He wants to do homework too!" Jack gasped dramatically.

**RALLON: (amused) I don't think anyone cares for the assignment.**

**MORTIMUS: Then, they'll fail. And that won't be good. When we become full-grown Time Lords...**

**RALLON: (interrupting) They'll be so screwed.**

**MORTIMUS: Exactly.**

**(A huge explosion is heard from the other side of the room)**

"What now?" Amy sighed. "Trouble already?"

"Knowing the Doctor, probably." Rory shrugged.

**RALLON: Drax...(he curses slightly)**

**(Cut to DRAX, who is currently trying to fan a fire, which, for some reason, was purple.)**

"How did he manage that?" Martha's eyes widened.

"Experimentation. I don't really know, but it seems like something a Time Lord would do." Donna answered.

**USHAS: (comes out of the bathroom) You bloody....(she easily puts out the flames.) What did you do this time?**

**DRAX: I added the Sodium too early. It reacted with the Chlorine, making an explosion.**

**KOSCHEI: You made SALT? (he looks eager, and everyone turns to look at him) What? The food here is so plain!**

"I understand him now." Rory agreed. "The food at the hospital I worked at was so dull."

Martha nodded in agreement, not particularly happy with agreeing with the Master.

**(They all laugh)**

**(Cut to the High Council, who is watching them through a globe-like object)**

A dark shadow passed over the companions.

"That's the High Council." Clara clarified. "With Rassilon right there." she gestured.

"Are they spying on them?" Mickey felt sick.

"If Sexy was right, which she is, the Gallifreyan High Council thought of them as weapons." Jack decided to explain. "Meaning, they are probably currently trying to figure out the best way to weaponize them, you know?"

That didn't make anyone feel any better.

**RASSILON: So, they are aware that they are Time Lords....do we know who informed them? Who figured it out?**

**ASTINTIENTEL: We believe they were told by the Lord Doctor's foster parents over the last break from school.**

Clara nodded, remembering them. They seemed nice, and they certainly cared about the Doctor.

"Foster parents?" Amy cocked her head to the side.

Another note appeared.

_The Doctor was raised by them, but they are not his parents. His father was exiled for falling in love with a human, and his mother, the human, was sentenced to be one of Rassilon's Weeping Angels. It is the Gallifreyan form of disgrace, and it actually results in the creation of the Weeping Angels._

_-Sexy_

The companions looked sick.

"That is horrible." Amy remembered being touched by a Weeping Angel. Which Gallifreyan was that? Was it, perhaps, the Doctor's mother?

"What is Rassilon going to do to the foster parents?" Rose asked, concerned.

The companions watched on in a sort of morbid fascination.

**RASSILON: Deal with them. Those two ruined the system for these ten. Time Lords are much easier to deal with when they are ignorant. (clenches fist)**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Of course, sire. (he bows as he exits the room)**

**RASSILON: You'll need the Lord Burner for that job! (calling after him)**

"The Burner was mentioned in the note...." Martha remembered.

**WSHLITAR: What is the plan of action for these ten?**

**RASSILON: Together they outnumber the amount of Time Lords I currently have. They are untrained, but sometimes primal instincts win over honed ones. We can't take that chance. We can't lose any Time Lords. They are much to powerful and dangerous, and I do not want to lose my edge over the rest of the universe. They need to be separated somehow.**

**WSHLITAR: And when they are separated? (taking notes)**

**RASSILON: If you find one of them away from the rest, I want someone to go in and bring them to the Citadel. Many tests, experiments, and trials must be done in order to ensure a weapon.**

Amy looked away, unable to take it any more. Was this what happened to her daughter? Melody? River?

Rory also looked away, but he took his wife's hand.

"We could get this guy for experimentation on top of everything else." Jack sounded outraged. His time early on at Torchwood wasn't pleasant, but they were human. Gallifreyans had more advanced technology, so what possible could have happened?

**WSHLITAR: Of course, sire. What sort of tests and experiments would be done to ensure a weapon, if you don't mind me asking?**

**RASSILON: We can't lose our control over them. Therefore, we have to make sure that they will always be ours. They must never disobey orders.**

**WSHLITAR: Are you suggesting possession?**

**RASSILON: Not exactly. We have been making technology to surgically implant inside the minds of the Time Lords we capture. This tech recognizes a specific sequence of words, and, when it does, the Time Lord loses their free will and becomes and easy tool. Just ten words. It can never be removed, not even with regeneration.**

Rose ran at of the room, and the rest of them could hear the sound of vomitting.

"Only ten words...." Martha shuddered. "And you would have a powerful enough weapon to rule the universe."

"It can't be removed?" Rose, coming back in, asked. "Does that mean they still have them? Still can be controlled?"

"Presumably," Mickey groaned; he felt ill as well.

"I guess that explains the Master." Jack grimaced.

Martha felt the need to argue. "But how? If it was a Gallifreyan secret, and there were no more Gallifreyans, who could have done it?"

"Gramps said that the Master came out of a trance after he completed a task, bringing back Gallifrey. Perhaps he was given those orders before the end of the Time War, or perhaps they sent a message through." Donna shrugged.

**WSHLITAR: (shuddering slightly) Would it be best to send a Time Lord to get them or a normal Gallifreyan?**

**RASSILON: (contemplates this) You know what, that is a good idea. Get me the Corsair.**

"He was one of the good ones," Amy groaned.

"But he was possessed, right?" Rory inquired, thinking about the Corsair's fate. Chopped into pieces and sewn together to make a new body for someone else.....

**WSHLITAR: Yes, sire. (he bows as he goes out)**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory)**

**(Soft cries can be heard coming from the bed labelled "Theta Sigma")**

Clara looked knowingly at the bed.

**KOSCHEI: (gets up, whispering) Thete? You okay? (he receives no response)**

"So he was concerned...it seems like they were close."Jack relented after seeing this much evidence. "I guess that was why the Doctor was so heartbroken after he 'died'."

**(KOSCHEI sighs, and he walks over to the drawer. Inside, there are papers, pencils, and random pieces of machinery, including one the looks oddly like a screwdriver. He picks up the only toy soldier in it before returning to THETA SIGMA.)**

"He still had it?" Clara looked surprised, but she was filled with a warm sensation.

**(KOSCHEI sits at the edge of THETA SIGMA's bed and puts the little soldier in his friend's hand.)**

**KOSCHEI: (whispering) You know it is okay to be afraid of the dark.**

**(THETA SIGMA does not respond)**

**KOSCHEI: Your guardian angel gave this to you. What was her name?**

"Aw, she's his guardian angel." Jack cooed, looking for a reaction in Clara's face. He received none, as she was too transfixed watching the screen.

Rose, however, took charge and lightly hit him with a pillow.

**THETA SIGMA: (whispering) I don't know.**

**KOSCHEI: (whispering, albeit surprised) But you barely have a filter on your brain.**

**THETA SIGMA: (whispering) She had many. Sometimes Clara, sometimes Oswin. Sometimes something else entirely. But the most frightening thing about her was that she wasn't Gallifreyan. She was on Gallifrey with a TARDIS, and she wasn't Gallifreyan. How could this be?**

"The different lives you mentioned?" Amy asked.

Clara nodded. "I guess..."

"How is that even possible?" Jack looked confused.

None of them really needed to react strongly. They all knew that it had something to do with the Doctor.

Clara only laughed.

**KOSCHEI: (whispering) I don't know, Thete. But you should try to sleep.**

**(He stands)**

**THETA SIGMA: (whispering) Don't go, Kos.**

Rose cooed. It seemed like she acted a lot like her mother while watching something she thought was cute.

**KOSCHEI: (whispering) I'll only be a few meters away. We can't wake anyone, Thete.**

**USHAS: (loudly) It is too late for that. Kos, if Thete will sleep if you sleep with him, do it. We have two tests tomorrow, and we have to be prepared for them.**

"Awkward!" Mickey snickered.

**KOSCHEI: All right. (he gets into the bed and they call asleep)**

**(Cut to a room with an array of computers and many plastic boxes that look to be able to fit people in them.)**

"What's this?" Donna groaned.

Why couldn't everything just stay happy and cute?

"I believe those are containment devices." Jack grimaced.

**VAHANAMARA: I can't find the Lord Burner. His chip must be malfunctioning or something.**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Impossible. Let me see. (he does a few things on the computer, and a radar-like screen pops up. It identifies the location.) There he is. Huilee, he is visiting the House of Oakdown. Fetch him for me.**

**HUILEE: (stands) Under what pretenses? (she fixes her skirt)**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Tell the Lord Burner that his brother has become ill or something.**

**HUILEE: But the Lord Doctor rarely falls ill.**

"The Burner is the Doctor's brother?" Rose widened her eyes.

"It appears so.....Sexy did say that his family were also Time Lords." Rory remembered.

"So Rassilon is using the Burner to get the Doctor's foster parents?" Martha confirmed. "And they are brothers?"

"What a sadistic son of a b*tch." Jack cursed.

**ASTINTIENTEL: Then, say that he was attacked by a mob of Time Lord haters. It is Rassilon's orders, do them for his sake!**

**(HUILEE rushes out as WSHLITAR comes in at a full sprint.)**

**WSHLITAR: Someone quickly find the Lord Corsair!**

**ASTINTIENTEL: What? Why? Rassilon rarely allows the Time Lords to involve themselves with Gallifreyans.**

"That is just wrong." Rose scowled.

"Looks like there is a Gallifreyan Hitler here." Jack said solemnly.

**WSHLITAR: (panting) That is exactly the reason. Ten unchipped Time Lords have been located.**

**VAHANAMARA: That means that they are children.....isn't that wrong?**

"She seems to have better morals than the others." Martha attempted a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

**ASTINTIENTEL: Are you doubting Lord Rassilon?**

**VAHANAMARA: No, sir.**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Good. Then fetch the Lord Corsair from the Zoa Building in Arcadia.**

**(VAHANAMARA rushes out.)**

**(Cut to about an hour in the future. The Burner, BRAXIATEL, and the Corsair, DOLOVEE, are in chains inside the plastic boxes.)**

"I guess you were tight, Jack." Amy sighed.

"Not that I wanted to be." the immortal man scowled.

**BRAXIATEL: (cursing) I should have known you guys would do this. Using Theta against me? When is it not lies with you? Where are your hearts?**

**DOLOVEE: They fell out of their chests at looming.**

"Looming?" Donna looked confused.

"According to Torchwood files," Jack explained, "Looming was the way Gallifreyans reproduced. They got Pythia's Curse, preventing them from sexually reproducing. Looming allowed them to weave new life from genetic material, and guess what? The Looms just happened to be invented by Rassilon. There were still some children born in the womb, but they weren't considered true Gallifreyans."

The companions nodded, slightly sick about Rassilon's actions, but they didn't bother commenting this time.

 **(HUILEE comes in** **holding a book, which she gives to ASTINTIENTEL)**

**(At the sight of the book, BRAXIATEL and DOLOVEE start to struggle in order to escape)**

**WSHLITAR: Do not try to escape.**

**DOLOVEE: Why? So we can't kick your asses?**

Jack grinned. "I like the Corsair's style."

**WSHLITAR: No. But because we can kick theirs. Vahanamara, if you please, show them who I'm talking about.**

**(VAHANAMARA shows them a picture of the Deca walking to a class.)**

**BRAXIATEL: You are a bastard.**

**(ASTINTIENTEL opens the book, and the two start to struggle again.)**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Let's start with this one. (he goes over to BRAXIATEL)**

**BRAXIATEL: Never.**

**ASTINTIENTEL: You do know the duty of a Time Lord-**

**BRAXIATEL: (interrupting) What duty? We don't get paid, we don't get food, we don't get shelter, we don't have an rights in court, the majority of the Time Lord population sell themselves to just get by-**

"What?" Rose buried her head in her hands.

"That is slave labor...." Martha growled.

"They didn't get paid, food, or shelter? No rights in court? They have to resort to prostitution...." Amy swallowed back bile. "You think the Doctor ever did that?"

The companions grimaced and held a moment of silence.

**WSHLITAR: Don't interrupt.**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Purple. (BRAXIATEL begins to fight harder) Autopsy. Clean. (he breaks threw the chains and starts attacking the plastic, where cracks start to appear) Flat. Gadget. Fountain. (the plastic shatters, and BRAXIATEL steps out) Finishing. Amoeba. Divine. (BRAXIATEL lifts ASTINTIENTEL up by the throat.) Union.**

**(BRAXIATEL stills, dropping ASTINTIENTEL with a blank look on his face.)**

"He literally meant ten words." Rory sighed.

**ASTINTIENTEL: Lord Burner?**

**BRAXIATEL: (monotone) Ready to comply.**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Your orders from Lord Rassilon are to go to the Lord Doctor's foster parents and bring them in for conspiring against Lord Rassilon.**

**BRAXIATEL: Yes, sir. (he leaves)**

"So that is what happened to the Master?" Rose clarified.

"Yeah, apparently." Jack sighed.

**(DOLOVEE is still fighting)**

**(WSHLITAR takes the book)**

**WSHLITAR: Computer. (DOLOVEE breaks the chains and starts in the plastic) Harlot. Medusa. Bold. Charismatic. Northern. Autonomous. Ripe. (the plastic shatters. DOLOVEE steps out) Biological. Limousine.**

**(DOLOVEE stills, a blank look on his face.)**

**WSHLITAR: Lord Corsair?**

**DOLOVEE: Ready to comply. (deadpan)**

**WSHLITAR: Your orders from Lord Rassilon are to bring in ten unchipped Time Lords and Ladies. They are all located at the Academy, and are known as the Deca. Only engage if they are the only Time Lord beside you around.**

"Bastards." Jack grit out.

**DOLOVEE: Yes, sir. (he heads out)**

**(Cut to the foster home from the episode "Listen".)**

Clara, recognizing the place, looked away. She didn't want to see their faces full of betrayal or disbelief.

**FOSTER MOTHER: Dear, do you know when the boys are coming back?**

**FOSTER FATHER: They'll turn up when they are hungry enough.**

**(They laugh)**

"They seemed so nice..." Rose had tears in her eyes. "Did they survive?"

"Yeah. At least, they were there when the Doctor tried to save me." Clara sighed, feeling her wrist. Still, there was no pulse.

**(A sharp knock on the door interrupts them)**

**FOSTER MOTHER: I wonder who that could be...(she opens it to find BRAXIATEL, looking cold. She does not seem to notice the coldness) Brax! What brings you here?**

**BRAXIATEL: Your arrest for conspiracy against Lord Rassilon.**

**FOSTER MOTHER: (gasps and steps back) Are they inside your head, dear?**

"Yes! Run!" Amy gestured violently.

**(BRAXIATEL touches her head and she falls unconscious)**

"Damn telepathy..." Jack scowled.

**FOSTER FATHER: Brax! Think of your brother! Think of Theta!**

**BRAXIATEL: I don't take orders from you. (he touches his face and he falls to the ground as well)**

**(BRAXIATEL picks them both up effortlessly and walks away)**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory. It is morning)**

They breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing bad would happen there, would it?

**DRAX: Koschei and Theta, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S--(a pillow makes contact with his face, effectively shutting him up.)**

Rose smiled sadly, still recovering from the previous scene.

**(KOSCHEI, still in THETA SIGMA's bed, gets up and goes back to the drawer, where he returns the little soldier.)**

**DRAX: Ushas! Koschei hit me! I could have regenerated!**

"I like him." Jack grinned. "He's dramatic."

**USHAS: (already in her uniform) And if you do, tell me.**

"He was shot down so fast." Mickey snickered.

Jack laughed at that.

**MILLENNIA: (also already in uniform) Come on, guys! We have tests in Biochemistry and Astrophysics today.**

**(She focusses on THETA SIGMA, who is still dead to the world)**

**KOSCHEI: I got this. (he jumps on top of THETA SIGMA) Biochemistry! Astrophysics! Come on! Get up!**

**(THETA SIGMA looks up, and he blinks a few times blankly.)**

**RALLON: Now that everyone is awake. (amused)**

**(Suddenly, a glowing cube flies into the room.)**

"They've got mail!" Amy remembered the last time she saw a cube like that.

"How do you know?" Donna looked confused.

"The Doctor got one once when we were there. It ended badly, let's just say." she winced.

**MORTIMUS: (shouting over the chaos) Someone has got mail!**

**(VANSELL approaches the cube with a intrigued expression on his face.)**

**VANSELL: It is addressed to all of us.**

**JELPAX: Let's hear it, then.**

**(The cube starts to emit the voice of VAHANAMARA.)**

**VAHANAMARA: I know you must be confused. I am Vahanamara, and I am part of the staff at the High Council. Now, I'm sure that you are all well aware of the fact that all ten of you are Time Lords. That makes this super important. You see, whenever the High Council discovers new Time Lords, they put chips in their minds to turn them into weapons of mass destruction in which they control. Currently, they ordered the Lord Corsair to bring each of you in. However, they mentioned that he should only engage if you are the only Time Lord around other than him. So please take my advice and stay together. If you separate, bad things will happen. Trust me, your life depends on it.**

"I knew she was good at heart." Martha beamed.

**(Another voice suddenly comes from the cube)**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Are you warning them? This is conspiracy! How dare you!**

**(There are the sounds of a struggle, and VAHANAMARA's scream. A liquidy sound is heard, like blood gushing from an open wound.)**

The companions were silent for a moment. They had to hear that? At age thirteen?

"Horrible." was the only word that Rose could form. "Horrible."

They bowed their heads.

"How could he just kill her?" Donna asked, outraged.

"Perhaps he is high enough in the food chain that he can get away with it." Mickey sighed.

**(The cube ends)**

**THETA SIGMA: (panicked) Did she just die?**

**MAGNUS: (startled) It seems so.**

**THETA SIGMA: What was her name?**

**MORTIMUS: Vahanamara. But you seriously aren't still on the "I have to remember the name of everyone who suffers because of me", are you?**

"He'll never change." Clara smiled sadly.

**THETA SIGMA: I don't think I'll ever stop.**

**USHAS: (shaken) She said that the High Council was after us and that we'll be safe as long as we stick together. That doesn't sound too hard, does it?**

**MILLENNIA: No, no it does not.**

**KOSCHEI: Should we give this to a professor? Vahanamara just died!**

"Yes! Before they are suspects!" Mickey urged.

"They might immediately be turned over, though. It would reveal to everyone that they were Time Lords." Jack sighed. "There would be no good options."

**VANSELL: If we do, they will probably brand us as Time Lords and just ship is off to the High Council!**

**THETA SIGMA: My grandfather wouldn't do that.**

**VANSELL: Perhaps. Do you want Borusa to have that burden, though?**

"So that professor was his grandfather?" Rose looked surprised.

"I suppose so. Vansell definitely knew how to get the Doctor off that topic, though." Clara mentioned.

**THETA SIGMA: No...I guess not.**

**RALLON: She said they did this to all the other Time Lords. The Corsair, the General, the Nun, the Partisan....all of them.**

**THETA SIGMA: (realizing) Brax...**

**RALLON: (hesitant) Sorry, Thete.**

**USHAS: Millennia and I will be going to class now. If you don't want to be late, I suggest you hurry.**

"Of course." Jack rolled his eyes.

**(The rest of the Deca quickly get changed)**

**(Cut to Borusa's classroom)**

**KOSCHEI: Borusa's late.**

**VANSELL: He might be spending time with one of the lady professors. I do not care, as long as we don't have to learn.**

The companions chuckled at that.

**(MILLENNIA smacks VANSELL up the head.)**

**(BORUSA comes running into the class)**

**BORUSA: Sorry, class. There were some matters that had to be dealt with.**

**USHAS: Like what?**

**BORUSA: Sorry, I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. It is not suitable discussion for the youth of Gallifrey. Anyway, last class we discussed the planet Klom, which was Mortimus's choice. Going down from six to five, that makes it Theta's turn to choose a planet for us to discuss.**

"Does that mean he was talking about Vahanamara's death?" Amy took the time to correctly pronounce her name.

"Most likely." Martha nodded.

**THETA SIGMA: (immediately) Sol 3.**

**BORUSA: (amused) Very well. Sol 3 is the third planet surrounding the star Sol in the Milky Way galaxy.**

"So, he means Earth!" Mickey gave a cheer.

**KOSCHEI: (whispering) Mate, I'm starting to get concerned about your Sol 3 obsession.**

"It is not an odd obsession! We are interesting! Deal with it!" Donna crossed her arms.

**(THETA SIGMA ignores him)**

**BORUSA: The most well-known species are the Homo sapiens, who refer to themselves as simply humans and the planet as Earth. Other species include the Felis domesticus and the Canis lupus familiarus. Humans refer to these as cats and dogs, respectively.**

"It is interesting to see it from this perspective." Rose considered.

"It is, isn't it?" Amy agreed.

**(THETA SIGMA raises his hand.)**

**BORUSA: Yes?**

**THETA SIGMA: Why do the humans have two different names for the same animal?**

The companions sighed. He was so cute.

**BORUSA: The former is the scientific classification, and the others are common names. Earth is also home to thousands and millions of different languages, all spoken by humans.**

**DRAX: (coughing) All of them? So, there wasn't one planet-wide language?**

"And now everyone focusses their attention on us!" Donna grinned proudly.

**BORUSA: No, Earth is full of many languages and many cultures, making it unique from all the other planets with uniform cultures and languages.**

**MILLENNIA: But, if they weren't unified, how did they get anything done?**

**BORUSA: Brilliant question, Millennia! Of course, how did they get anything done? This fact makes Sol 3 even more unique. Did you know that, instead of the entire planet functioning together, they are comprised of many unified countries instead?**

**MORTIMUS: How does that work? Wouldn't they be too concerned about threats from the same planet rather than threats from others?**

"Yup," Amy popped the 'p'.

**BORUSA: Yes, since the planet is comprised of countries, they are more concerned with internal affairs. The majority of the population does not even know that other planets supporting life exist.**

**KOSCHEI: What? Why? Doesn't that make them extremely vulnerable?**

**BORUSA: Yes, I quite agree. It does in fact make them vulnerable, but they have an elite few who can deal with attacks from other planets.**

Jack looked around the room. "I guess we are part of the elite few."

The others nodded in agreement.

**(Cut to BRAXIATEL, who dumps the bodies of the foster parents in a cell before closing it.)**

**(He calmly walks himself out of the Citadel with a cold expression on his face before finally breaking out of his trance)**

**(Emotions flood his face)**

**BRAXIATEL: Oh, Omega. What the...? (he looks around)**

"Does he not remember?" Martha looked worried while writing that bit of information down.

**(It appears to be the shady section of the capital, the area where Time Lords usually hang out in order to find something that will give them money, food, or shelter.)**

**FREGGE: Are you a Time Lord? (she brushes her almond colored hair behind her ear)**

**BRAXIATEL: Er...yes?**

**FREGGE: We get a lot of you fill around here. Just walking in, looking confused. Why are you here?**

"I can't tell whether or not she can be trusted." Jack raised an eyebrow.

**BRAXIATEL: The High Council gave me a mission: I completed it.**

**FREGGE: The High Council? This planet really has gone to the dogs, letting Time Lords, who they tell us repeatedly are not to be trusted, on top secret missions.**

"So, they are lying to their own people." Rory snarled.

**BRAXIATEL: Can I help you, Miss Fregge?**

**FREGGE: How-How did you know my name? (shaken)**

**BRAXIATEL: Time Lords are telepathic....it's common knowledge.**

**FREGGE: So, you go around snooping in innocent, unsuspecting people's minds?! That is so wrong in so many levels! Just-Just get away from me, freak! Time Lords have no right to be here! Leave now, or I'll get a mob going!**

"So, she's bad." Jack concluded.

"Not bad, confused, I'll bet." Clara corrected.

"All right, confused and doing bad things."

"Close enough."

**BRAXIATEL: I apologize...if you wish, miss, I shall take my leave.**

**FREGGE: Good. You aren't going to get pulverized....yet.**

**BRAXIATEL: What do you mean by 'yet', if you don't mind me asking?**

**FREGGE: The good Gallifreyans on this planet must be warned that their privacy is in danger! I have nieces and nephews who are still in the Academy! The next generation must be freed from the scum known as Time Lords!**

The companions looked sick at the blatant display of prejudice.

**BRAXIATEL: I'm sorry, but did you say 'the Academy'?**

**FREGGE: Weren't you listening? Whatever, just leave.**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory)**

**(USHAS is mixing chemicals in a beaker with goggles and gloves on to match her lab coat. The chemicals were creating a purple smoke that formed little 3D images out of it before disappearing.)**

"How is that possible? Making pictures out of things you can't control?" Martha inquired.

Jack reached his arm over her shoulder and extended the other one. "Time Lords...." he said ominously.

**KOSCHEI: (coming in) What're you doing?**

**USHAS: I'm trying to find a way to distract professors. You lot get into a lot of trouble, you know. (takes of goggles)**

"She is doing something against the rules?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"She was one of the Doctor's friends." Amy reminded.

**KOSCHEI: (wiping away a fake tear) Oh, Ushas, how I never even dreamed that you would care about me so deeply as to actually create a concoction to help with getting out of trouble!**

**USHAS: You are already good enough at getting out of trouble. Frighteningly good, actually. But I also really want to win this year's annual hide and seek competition among the Deca.**

"Annual hide and seek?" Rose's lips twitched upwards.

**KOSCHEI: Tired of getting creamed by Theta?**

**USHAS: He has won five years in a row now. When he was eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. Now that we're thirteen, I want vengeance.**

**KOSCHEI: I personally think it should be used to get away from professors.**

**USHAS: Whatever. Did you come in here for something?**

"Why else would he have come in?" Mickey asked.

**KOSCHEI: I have a science project of my own to do...it is for our Genetic Mutations class.**

**USHAS: (looks confused) Wasn't that due last week?**

"Slacking..." Jack laughed.

**KOSCHEI: If you don't say it out loud, no one will ever know I didn't do it.**

**(KOSCHEI walks to another table and starts to get out lab equipment from underneath the beds of the members of the Deca.)**

**USHAS: Do you think your attempts will be sabotaged?**

**KOSCHEI: Rassilon, if Thete sabotages my experiment....(he left the threat hanging)**

"I'm guessing that they normally sabotaged each other." Donna hypothesized.

"That does sound fun...." Jack started to think.

"I'm sure the Doctor would kill you if you tried." Clara smiled in amusement.

**(KOSCHEI begins to put specimens of animals onto a clear plastic sheet before getting out a mysterious blue liquid. He stares at it for a moment in contemplation.)**

**KOSCHEI: I swear this used to be a darker color...**

**(USHAS, realized what was about to happen, backs up quickly and snickers.)**

"Uh oh...." Rory winced in sympathy.

**(KOSCHEI puts drops of the liquid onto the specimen.)**

**(A huge explosion erupts from inside the dormitory as the camera pans from outside the door.)**

**(DRAX and MILLENNIA come rushing in.)**

**DRAX: What exploded this time? Who did it hit? Can I see the results? Did it hurt? (he said this all very quickly)**

"Didn't he make something explode last time?" Rose confirmed.

"Yeah...I guess he's really into explosions." Martha agreed.

**(KOSCHEI looks extremely irritated and covered in goo from the specimen. He winces slightly, as if something just caused him pain.)**

**MILLENNIA: What happened, Kos?**

**KOSCHEI: Well, I was doing my Genetic Mutations homework...the one that was due last week. If you tell anyone I swear your head will not be attached to your shoulders for much longer. Anyway, I was conducting my experiment when suddenly it explodes. I believe the culprit to be Theta f*cking Sigma.**

"He cursed!" Jack pointed.

"He is so annoyed." Mickey added.

They high-fived.

**DRAX: You two are still sabotaging each other's experiments?**

**KOSCHEI: Apparently. But what gave him the idea to take over my Genetic Mutations lab? It is, well, mutations...**

**MILLENNIA: Would you like me to take you to see a doctor?**

**KOSCHEI: Nah, I'll make Thete do it. He is better than the Academy's doctor anyway. Plus, it will give me a chance to exact my revenge.**

"Great..." Amy groaned.

**USHAS: Do I want to be anywhere near you two when you exact this revenge?**

**KOSCHEI: Probably not, to be frank.**

**MILLENNIA: What do you think the mutations are going to do?**

**KOSCHEI: Probably nothing, to be honest. It isn't like I swallowed any or have any open wounds.**

"Sounds reasonable." Martha agreed.

**DRAX: How unfortunate. Think of all the trouble we could have gotten into if you had some super mutation.**

**KOSCHEI: It would have been lovely, wouldn't it have?**

**(THETA SIGMA and RALLON enter the room.)**

**THETA SIGMA: You totally fell for it! (he laughs after noticing his friend's predicament)**

**KOSCHEI: And you are going to be the one to check me over. None of those nancy-pansy nurses from downstairs.**

"I guess he is called the Doctor for a reason..." Clara said thoughfully.

**THETA SIGMA: Fine. (he comes over and starts wiping off the slime)**

**(Cut to later that same day.)**

**(A voice is heard from outside the dormitory.)**

**THETA SIGMA: KOSCHEI!**

"And there is the revenge!" Jack howled with laughter.

"I wonder what he did this time..." Donna thought.

**(The eight remaining members of the Deca flood into the room.)**

**(KOSCHEI stands, looking triumphant at his friend, who is currently covered in a pink goo.)**

**USHAS: I thought we were done with this!**

**KOSCHEI: But Ushas....I needed vengeance!**

**USHAS: You can exact revenge in less dirty ways.**

**THETA SIGMA: I agree with Ushas!**

"I don't think that it is a good time for him to be talking." Mickey winced.

**KOSCHEI: You would. By the way, I am not going to be the one to go with you to the showers.**

"Someone has to go with him...." Rose was starting to get worried.

**THETA SIGMA: If you won't go, who will? (pouting)**

**MAGNUS: I'll go. (raises his hand)**

"Good." she sighed in relief.

**THETA SIGMA: (jumps up) Great!**

**(The two leave.)**

**(Cut to outside the showers, where MAGNUS is waiting outside.)**

**(Screen zooms out to see the Corsair, or DOLOVEE, looking at MAGNUS.)**

"Oh, God." Amy covered her face with her hands. That was someone else's child. Someone else had to live knowing that their child was being weaponized.

Did his parents even care about him? He was a Time Lord, after all.

"Do we have to see this?" Rose groaned.

"It may help take down Rassilon." Martha looked sick. "And that would be helping the Doctor, so we should."

**DOLOVEE: (into a communicator) Asset is isolated.**

**WSHLITAR: Get him quickly. (over com)**

**DOLOVEE: Yes, sir.**

**(DOLOVEE approaches MAGNUS, who recognizes him from the warning.)**

**MAGNUS: I'm not alone! Thete's in there!**

**(DOLOVEE springs up, going for a drop kick. MAGNUS swiftly dodges, looking shocked.)**

The companions watched the screen nervously.

**DOLOVEE: You will come.**

**MAGNUS: I will not!**

**(They continue to fight until MAGNUS is eventually knocked unconscious. DOLOVEE picks him up and walks off as if nothing had happened.)**

**(Cut to the dormitory, where each present Deca member sat in a circle.)**

**THETA SIGMA: I should have made him come in with me....**

"That would have been awkward." Rory mentioned.

"But, given the current situation..." Amy reasoned.

"....it might have been reasonable." Donna finished.

**JELPAX: He would have refused.**

**KOSCHEI: I should have never covered you in the goo in the first place. Stop feeling so guilty, it was my fault.**

**THETA SIGMA: You sound so hypocritical right now...I wonder what he's thinking right now. Is he scared?**

**RALLON: Probably.**

The companions sighed in unison.

**(The television-like object in the corner of the room lights up. Everyone turns their attention to the screen.)**

**NEWS REPORTER: It has been released by the High Council that the body of one of their staff members, a Gallifreyan by the name of Vahanamara, has been found. There are not many details, but it is clear that the Time Lords were involved.**

"It wasn't the Time Lords!" Amy raged. "It was that Ass guy!"

"Astintientel?" Rose inquired.

"Same thing!"

**(The members of the Deca look each other in the eye and the screen goes dark.)**

 "We have to continue watching..." Martha mentioned. "The next part might get a little painful to watch....you know, with Magnus."

They nodded solemnly and turned to the screen.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions watch the second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is out of character. I did write the script, and parts of it are based loosely off of Marvel.

**(Screams are heard coming from a laboratory-type room in the Gallifreyan Citadel.)**

Rose winced, trying to hold back tears. "Is that...Magnus?"

"I believe so." Jack's face was devoid of any emotion.

"What would the Shadow Proclamation have to say about this?" Martha asked the immortal, not knowing the answer herself.

"I'm not entirely sure either." he sighed. "It might have been illegal to them, but Gallifrey might have been one of those planets with jurisdiction over itself. The Shadow Proclamation might not have regulated them."

**(Pan to the High Council, where RASSILON is seen in the company of many Gallifreyans.)**

**RASSILON: The Lord Corsair has retrieved one of the Time Lords, I presume?**

**WSHLITAR: (bows) Yes, sire. He has retrieved the Lord War Chief.**

"Magnus." Donna muttered to herself without noticing.

"Why don't they refer to them by their names?" Clara inquired.

Mickey thought this over. "It might be to take away their...ah...Gallifreyan identification, I suppose. To take away the Gallifreyan version of humanity. They probably wanted them to seem more like objects than actual people."

"Then, why do we still call them by their titles?" Amy asked, concerned for her son-in-law. "We don't have the same beliefs as the Gallifreyans do."

Martha put in her two bits. "Perhaps it is something psychological. Like, it has been going on for so long that it has become ingrained in them. A part of them, to say. They can't stop it because they believe it to be true."

The companions were silent for a moment.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Jack grinned.

**RASSILON: (contemplative) Has anyone have much success with him?**

**HUILEE: (stepping up and bowing) The Lord War Chief has a strong mind, but our scientists should be able to crack him very soon.**

"Do they mean strong mind as in intellect or..." Mickey trailed off.

"The Deca members probably have strong mental shields." Martha cut him off, thinking of some of the files she had read over at UNIT.

**RASSILON: How soon?**

**HUILEE: They should succeed within the day.**

**RASSILON: Good. Whereabouts on the Corsair?**

"Where else would he be besides the Academy?" Rose questioned bitterly.

**WSHLITAR: He is currently residing around the Academy. The other Time Lords seem to be nervous; it is almost as if they know what is going on.**

**RASSILON: How is that possible? (demanding)**

"Because some people have hearts." Donna scowled.

**ASTINTIENTEL: (comes up and bows) Vahanamara's last actions were warning them of our actions.**

**RASSILON: (seething) How dare she? It is a good thing you took her out when you did, Astintientel.**

"He's condoning murder!" Clara was stunned. She didn't think he would go that far, but thinking it over now, she really shouldn't be surprised.

"To him," Jack explained, "What Vahanamara did was treason and worthy of execution. Astintientel was doing his job by protecting the crown and squashing a rebellion."

"But she never stood trial. Rassilon only has his word for it. And since she is a Gallifreyan, she would have the right to a trial." Clara shuddered, thinking about the cruel laws.

"Astintientel was probably more trusted. Laws don't always apply to the people who make them." the immortal explained patiently.

**ASTINTIENTEL: Thank you, sire. (he bows)**

**RASSILON: We need to make the people of Gallifrey believe that it was a rogue Time Lord who killed Vahanamara. She might've died at the hands of Astintientel, but it should be easy to blame others.**

"Lying." Rose was disgusted.

"The Doctor always made the Gallifreyans seem like such good people." Martha sighed.

Donna explained. "Gramps said that the Doctor likes to remember the best traits of them. While that may be true, it is also possible that he was ordered to act that way."

The companions fell into an angered silence.

**HUILEE: Who should we force the blame upon?**

**RASSILON: Perhaps the receivers of the message themselves. The Lord War Chief was one of them, correct?**

**HUILEE: (nodding) His profile has also been updated to Time Lord. The Lord War Chief should not be able to do much of anything anymore.**

"And how is that a good thing?" Rose was not amused.

"To these crazy people," Jack waved his arm at the screen, "It would be."

**RASSILON: (pleased) Update the other profiles as they are captured.**

**HUILEE: Yes, sire. (bows)**

**(More screams are heard from outside the screen's view.)**

The companions winced and removed their eyes from the screen.

**WSHLITAR: How are we going to keep the Deca members from revealing Vahanamara's message to the public?**

"If Rassilon watches them through that globe-thing," Donna questioned, "Wouldn't he know they said they didn't want to burden anyone?"

"He might not have been watching at the time." Martha offered.

**RASSILON: Easy. We have to get the message away from them. It would be an easy...ah...test for the Lord War Chief when he is ready, correct?**

"So, he's not going to be himself when he returns?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It seems." Rory sighed. "But wouldn't they know immediately he wasn't under his own control?"

"They might do something to him to make it seem like he is doing things on his own free will." the ginger frowned.

**WSHLITAR: Correct.**

**RASSILON: Then, have the Lord War Chief bring that message back to the High Council as soon as he is ready.**

**WSHLITAR: Yes, sire. (he bows)**

**(HUILEE, ASTINTIENTEL, and WSHLITAR bow as the back out of the room)**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory, where we see the remaining nine members surrounding the same object they got the news of VAHANAMARA's death from.)**

**NEWS REPORTER: Time Lord Hysteria is sweeping the planet. Rassilon has informed the masses that a new Time Lord has been discovered at the Academy.**

They groaned.

"Things are going to get harder for them." Mickey was not looking forward to the future.

**KOSCHEI: How did they know about Magnus so quickly? (he is obviously not in the best of moods)**

**RALLON: He changed his profile, probably. (scowls)**

**NEWS REPORTER: The Time Lord has been apprehended and taken to the Citadel-**

**THETA SIGMA: How can that reporter be so glad that he was kidnapped?**

"Crazy people." Jack answered again, not noticing that he was talking to the television.

**VANSELL: Easy. Anti-Time Lord sentiments.**

**THETA SIGMA: But, Nosebung, how could they? What is so different between Gallifreyans and Time Lords?**

"Yeah, what is? Jack, you said that Time Lord was a title. What is so bad about that?" Amy inquired.

Jack winced. "When I said title, I kind of meant a brand of sorts. Time Lords are basically evolving Gallifreyans. The Gallifreyan population are very reactionary, and they don't take well to evolution. The Time Lords can regenerate to a greater extent. You see, Gallifreyans can regenerate so far as to heal wounds, but Time Lords can escape death and take a new body. Time Lords also have greater telepathic abilities."

The companions nodded.

**VANSELL: The High Council. They want the Gallifreyans to be left in the dark and the Time Lords to be weaponized.**

**NEWS REPORTER: But parents across the planet are concerned what this means for their children. If one of the students turned out to be a Time Lord, why can't more of them? Many of the students have been taken out of the Academy recently by their parents, and a movement is being started to establish ways to recognize Time Lords more easily.**

"Why would parents take their kids out of school for one Time Lord?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"They believed that Time Lords would try to hurt their children in some way. Some were also afraid that their kids would fall in love with a Time Lord. It's all very weird." the immortal explained once more.

**JELPAX: Just what we need. (groans) Aren't we easily enough recognized?**

**MILLENNIA: Apparently not.**

**NEWS REPORTER: Some people, generally Northerners, are calling for the mass execution of the Time Lords.**

The companions coughed in surprise.

"That's gone too far!" Rose cried out. "How could they just kill them? Are they that against change?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Clara narrowed her eyes.

**(The Deca members choke in unison.)**

**USHAS: What? There is no way the High Council is going to let that happen. We die easily enough anyway.**

**(They look at the reporter in disdain.)**

**NEWS REPORTER: In other news, the Lord Render has been lynched in the city of Arcadia.**

The companions gasped and held a moment of silence.

"This Lord Render person..." Amy looked to Jack, Martha, and Mickey. "Are there any files on him?"

"Few." Jack said. "Apparently, he was part of an operation to tear down the Berlin Wall and a few other things."

"Why did he let himself get lynched? Couldn't he do some Martian thing?" Donna questioned.

"It depends on the situation." Mickey answered this one.

"Why didn't he regenerate?" Rose demanded as she asked the most important question.

"He was lynched; hanged. Time Lords can regenerate into a new body, but if they are killed during their regeneration..." Jack trailed off.

"They die." Amy finished. "For good." she remembered seeing the Doctor die on that beach.

Martha nodded. "Lynching, well, the rope would be around his neck. He would die, and he would start to regenerate. But the rope would remain around his neck. He'd be hanged again. Hanging is one of the few ways to kill a Time Lord for good."

They were silent for a while more.

**(MORTIMUS stands up and quickly leaves the room.)**

"He can't be alone!" Amy's motherly instincts took over.

**RALLON: (looking as he goes with concern on his face) How can he be so gleeful? It was a lynching!**

**KOSCHEI: (dryly) We already went over this.**

Jack shook his head. That was not the right time for sarcasm.

**RALLON: I didn't think it would continue if someone died! I'm going after Mortimus; he cannot be alone. (he leaves)**

"Good." the Girl-Who-Waited visibly relaxed.

**KOSCHEI: You do that...(he turns back to the screen)**

**(USHAS looks at KOSCHEI.)**

**KOSCHEI: Yes?**

**USHAS: How can you be so nonchalant about this?**

"Yeah, how can he? I would expect him to be freaking out." Martha narrowed her eyes.

**KOSCHEI: It's better than freaking out and accidently revealing ourselves.**

"True," Martha sighed, letting it drop.

"But aren't they in private?" Clara mentioned.

Martha thought this over a bit. "Rassilon was watching them through that thing. I don't know if they know they were being watched, but it is possible they don't want it to be seen."

**USHAS: (considering) I suppose, but you know that there is not a large percentage of Time Lords in existence. The fact that one has been lynched...well, one would expect you to act differently.**

**KOSCHEI: (narrows his eyes) Trust me, on the inside I am screaming. Where did it say he was lynched, anyway?**

**MILLENNIA: (looks up) Arcadia. Not far from Oakdown, Kos.**

"What's so important about Oakdown?" Donna asked.

Silence.

"Thanks, guys."

**KOSCHEI: I'm pretty sure I'm the only Time Lord to ever come out of that place.**

"Oh," she straightened. "At least someone can be useful."

The others rolled their eyes.

**MILLENNIA: While that is true, don't you have to go there during summers?**

**KOSCHEI: If I'm discovered, I'll go with Thete.**

**THETA SIGMA: (raises an eyebrow) If you were discovered, I don't think they'd let you in. The kicked Brax out, remember?**

"That sounds like he grew up in a biased place." Amy frowned.

"When I saw him," Clara reminisced. "He was in a farmhouse, sleeping all alone. The other children were in the main house, but he wasn't with them."

The companions snarled.

**KOSCHEI: Then, I'll chill in the mountains.**

"Because that will end well." Mickey rolled his eyes.

**(THETA SIGMA rolls his eyes.)**

**NEWS REPORTER: In addition, Lungbarrow has been entirely shut down over the news.**

**THETA SIGMA: See? They'd never let you in. It's shut.**

"So, Lungbarrow's the Doc's place." Jack filed that information away.

**KOSCHEI: I'd find a way in.**

**THETA SIGMA: I'm sure you would.**

**NEWS REPORTER: Lungbarrow is the home of one Time Lord, the Lord Burner. He was recently seen outside the Citadel. What do the Time Lords do there exactly? Over the years, many have been found outside, looking as if they have no idea how they got there.**

"Because they didn't." Donna scowled.

No one was brave enough to tell her she was commenting towards a television.

**(USHAS scoffs before turning it off.)**

**JELPAX: Can't stand it?**

**USHAS: Not anymore.**

**JELPAX: Neither can I.**

"Good, because I couldn't either." Rose slumped into her chair.

"Same." Jack agreed.

**(They nod solemnly.)**

**(Cut to the High Council. It is obviously later in time. MAGNUS is in a containment box.)**

The companions were visibly angry.

**MAGNUS: You complete and utter jack*sses! (struggles against chains)**

**WSHLITAR: (comes in with a book) Do not insult Lord Rassilon.**

"Oh, well." Jack angrily snarled. "He just did."

"But at what cost?" Amy asked, looking worried.

The companions frowned at the thought.

**MAGNUS: Or what?**

**WSHLITAR: There are ways to torture you other than hurting your body.**

"That would mean hurting the ones they love..." Martha thought over this. "Right?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I guess."

**MAGNUS: (confused for a second) Like what?**

**WSHLITAR: (turns to RASSILON) Would it be acceptable if the Lord War Chief to assist the Lord Corsair in his actions?**

"That's cruel!" Rose cried out.

Amy paled. "They will never expect Magnus to be working against them. It is only going to get easier."

She thought about River, her own daughter, once more.

**RASSILON: (contemplates this) Yes, I believe it would. Make sure he acts like he normally does.**

Jack winced, "And that's how they will hide the fact he is being controlled."

**(MAGNUS looks panicked and starts ripping at the chains.)**

**WSHLITAR: (sighs) I do wish they would stop destroying those.**

"If there was never a need for them, they wouldn't be destroyed." Donna confidently snarled.

Rose nodded in agreement. "As long as they do what they were meant to do, the Time Lords will destroy them in attempts to escape."

**RASSILON: (demanding) Start the sequence.**

**WSHLITAR: (bows) Yes, sire. (turns to MAGNUS and reads out of the book) Opposite. (MAGNUS breaks free of the chains and starts pounding on the outside layer of the containment device. But in his child body, it is impossible to break through) Member. Base. Document. Opera. Science. Moving. Authority. Color. Fool.**

**(MAGNUS's face goes blank and emotionless.)**

Martha winced. "He didn't even make it out..."

"He's thirteen; what can you expect?" Jack inquired. "The Burner and the Corsair were both adults."

**RASSILON: Let him out.**

**(WSHLITAR lets MAGNUS out of the containment device.)**

**WSHLITAR: Lord War Chief?**

**MAGNUS: Ready to comply. (emotionless)**

"Why did all three of them say the same thing?" Rory inquired.

"I'm guessing all the chips are programmed the same way." Martha responded after a moment of thought. "It would be easier for them to make duplicates than individual ones for each Time Lord."

Jack suddenly appeared excited. "If they are all programmed the same way, then wouldn't they also be connected in other ways?"

Rose caught on. "Are you saying that if we destroy one, then the others might also be destroyed?"

Jack nodded, and the companions had a moment of victory before Donna brought them back to reality.

"But how do we destroy one without killing the Time Lord?"

They were silent after that.

**WSHLITAR: Your mission is to get the message Vahanamara sent to the Deca members and bring it here. Also, assist the Lord Corsair in bringing in the rest of the Deca. Don't make it obvious you are being controlled, and only get them when they are the only Time Lord around. Understand?**

**MAGNUS: Yes.**

**WSHLITAR: Good. You may go. Remember to keep pretenses.**

**(MAGNUS's face is suddenly full of fake-emotions, and he leaves to go back to the Academy.)**

**(Cut to a classroom. The nine remaining members of the Deca are sitting in front of a female teacher this time. There are symbols easily recognized as music notes on the board.)**

"So, they had music class too?" Amy inquired. "And here I thought they were just studying planets and stuff."

"It's probably really advanced music." Rory analyzed.

The two nodded confidently.

**TEACHER: Good morning, class. It is good to see all of you here today; my name is Professor Zelie.**

**DECA MEMBERS: Good morning, Professor Zelie.**

**ZELIE: I see that someone is missing today? (she looks through her roster.) Magnus. The Lord War Chief? A Time Lord...(sighs) Taken into questioning by the High Council. Poor child.... (she focusses on the class) Now, class, when Magnus returns I expect no exclusion of any sort for his rank in society. Am I clear?**

"She seems unbiased." Clara said brightly.

"Professor Zelie could help them escape the High Council," Jack suggested, "If they decide to burden her."

They groaned, remembering the Deca's flaw.

**DECA MEMBERS: Yes, Professor Zelie. (in unison)**

**KOSCHEI: (whispering) I like her.**

**THETA SIGMA: Me too.**

"We do too." Mickey stage-whispered, much to Martha's amusement.

**ZELIE: This semester we will be working on an assignment that lasts until Otherside.**

"What's Otherside?" Rose inquired.

Jack responded. "It's a Gallifreyan holiday; Doc told me about it once."

"How come the Doctor abandoned all of his holidays? I've never once seen him celebrate a Gallifreyan one." Amy frowned.

The companions were at a loss.

**(The class groans again.)**

**ZELIE: Oh, don't say that! This year will connect you to many distant lands and people.**

**(RALLON raises his hand.)**

**ZELIE: Yes, Rallon? (she nods)**

**RALLON: What would this project include?**

**ZELIE: This project will be a project we complete as a class unit. (the room visibly brightens) We will be making a...collage, of sorts. It would include many different pieces of music from many different cultures, and it will be presented on Otherside to the rest of the school.**

"Group project?" Rose groaned.

"Presentation?" Amy moaned.

"Music..." Mickey died a little inside.

"It's my students worst nightmare." Clara's eyes widened, thinking about her students.

**(The room darkens once more.)**

**(THETA SIGMA raises his hand.)**

**ZELIE: Yes?**

**THETA SIGMA: I'm sorry, but I don't see why it must be performed for the Academy. Won't that be, I don't know, embarrassing? (he flushes)**

"Exactly!" Amy gestured to the television.

**ZELIE: (laughs) Every class is doing some sort of project to be presented. This class just happens to have to present their music class.**

**KOSCHEI: (speaking, without raising a hand) But still!**

**ZELIE: Koschei, this will be the majority of your grade, and I doubt you want to lose your spot among the Deca.**

"Oh.." Jack winced. "He wouldn't want to do that."

"Obviously." Rose rolled her eyes.

**(KOSCHEI fell silent.)**

**ZELIE: Now, the first step is deciding what sort of music to choose. Since we have all year, and Otherside lasts a long time, we should be able to include a wide variety of different planets and cultures.**

**(She starts writing on a board, creating a list titled 'Planets')**

**ZELIE: Now, does anyone have any ideas?**

"I think I know what Doc will say." Jack said mysteriously.

Rose played along. "Really? What could it be?"

"It's a secret," he winked.

**(The Deca is silent, and no one moves. That is, until THETA SIGMA raises his hand high.)**

**ZELIE: Yes, Theta Sigma?**

**THETA SIGMA: Please just call me Theta; my name is too long. (he rolls his eyes for emphasis) And, for the planet, may we please do Sol 3? (puppy dog eyes)**

Rose impersonated her mother once more at the sight of the puppy dog eyes.

"I knew it!" Jack celebrated.

**(The rest of the Deca slowly breaks down in silent laughter.)**

"It seems like they knew it too." Martha looked amused.

**(ZELIE nods and writes the planet on the list.)**

**ZELIE: Anyone else?**

**(MORTIMUS slowly starts to raise his hand.)**

**ZELIE: Yes, Mortimus?**

**MORTIMUS: Can't we include Gallifreyan stuff?**

"Creative." Donna rolled her eyes.

"That probably wasn't what she meant." Amy sighed.

**(ZELIE sighs, but nods. She writes the planet on the list.)**

**ZELIE: Not exactly what I meant, but I suppose so.**

**(The room was silent for a while.)**

**MILLENNIA: (raises he hand before speaking) Perhaps we could do Akhaten?**

"The Doctor took me there once." Clara mentioned. "It ended with some running, but all the trips do."

The companions laughed. It certainly seemed like every trip involved some panic, chaos, and running.

**(ZELIE nods before putting the planet on the list.)**

**ZELIE: Why is it that none of you want to name a planet? I know all of you know hundreds of them.**

**(They don't answer, and for now, at least, they choose to ignore the question.)**

**MORTIMUS: (raises hand and speaks) Apalapucia.**

Amy and Rory remembered the time the Doctor took them to Apalapucia. It also ended with running.

**ZELIE: (sighs and writes the planet down. She seems glad that they are finally listing planets, but she seems suspicious of something.) Anyone else?**

**USHAS: Arcadia. Not the city, the planet.**

Rose laughed, remembering how Barcelona was both a city and a planet.

**(ZELIE writes this down.)**

**THETA SIGMA: (raises his hand and speaks) Raxacoricofalo-fala**

Rose laughed once more. "He couldn't say it either!" she grinned proudly.

"What planet is he trying to say?" Amy inquired, looked amused.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." she said proudly.

Jack started laughing like a hyena.

**KOSCHEI: (sighs) Raxacoricofallapatorius**

**THETA SIGMA: That.**

"Yes, that." Amy nodded in agreement.

**(Cut to the Dormitory)**

**RALLON: That was tedious. (he sits down on his bed)**

**MORTIMUS: How come? It was just listing planets. The easiest thing we have done all year.**

**RALLON: Too easy. Plus none of us really bothered to speak.**

"Yeah," Jack chuckled.

**USHAS: (nods and sits down) Time Lords are only loyal to the High Council of Gallifrey, remember?**

**RALLON: Of course I remember. Just listing planet names could be seen as misguided loyalties.**

They groaned once more.

"Seriously?" Rose wasn't surprised anymore.

**USHAS: So no one spoke. I suspect Professor Zelie to be suspicious of us by now. I mean, everyone knows that much about Time Lords.**

**JELPAX: She didn't seem discriminatory. Remember what she said about Magnus? I'm thinking that if anyone knows, it should be her.**

**USHAS: (argues) She's just our professor. We don't want to burden her.**

"They said that about Borusa too..." Rose noticed.

"Is Rosie-Posie finding a pattern?" Jack teased.

Rose chucked a pillow at him.

**(MAGNUS walks in.)**

**THETA SIGMA: Magnus! (he hugs his friend) I thought you'd been murdered! Regenerated! Maimed!**

**MAGNUS: (chuckles slightly. It is not obvious that he is under orders.) No. They didn't really do anything. Just questioning.**

The companions looked worried.

"They did a lot more than that." Amy stated without noticing.

**USHAS: (looks suspicious) Are you sure? The other Time Lords...with their chips and stuff.**

**MAGNUS: (laughs) If they did something like that, I don't remember it.**

**MILLENNIA: Are you sure?**

"Don't trust him!" Clara demanded.

Donna narrowed her eyes. "What happens if they never complete their mission?"

Jack frowned, "They would try to complete it until they die."

"Seriously?" she doubted this. "Shouldn't their be some override or something?"

The immortal man frowned. "Gallifrey has always been surrounded in a cloud of mystery. Torchwood doesn't know everything. It is possible, but it is also possible that there isn't."

**MAGNUS: Positive. And as a plus, I think I can walk around alone now. It isn't like they are going to get me again if they already have.**

**KOSCHEI: (narrows eyes) So, if they didn't do anything to you, would they do anything to us?**

**MAGNUS: (shrugs) I have no idea. It might be different for you guys. I didn't see another Time Lord there, so I don't know what it is like normally.**

**KOSCHEI: Hmm. Cool, man. (they lock each other into a manly hug)**

The men in the room laughed while the others looked amused.

**MAGNUS: I guess I've missed some classes, then?**

**KOSCHEI: (nods) We got this really dumb assignment in music. It lasts all semester...**

**(Cut to the Citadel. There is a coffin being marched through the streets. Many people are on the sides of the streets, crowds actually, bearing signs saying "No More Time Lords", "Down with Them", and other things. The coffin is translated from Gallifreyan to bear the name Vahanamara.)**

A darkness shrouded the room at the new scene.

"Are they twisting Vahanamara's death into something else?" Clara looked disgusted.

"Yeah," Jack didn't look amused.

**RASSILON: (steps onto a balcony to see the crowds) Hello, my people. It is to my great sadness that we must gather here today to appreciate one of the fallen from the High Council. Vahanamara was a loyal, close follower of mine, and her position is now open. This means that one more lucky Gallifreyan will be able to join the High Council. (he pauses as the body passes)**

**(A couple of excited noises come from the crowds.)**

"I guess being a member of the High Council is a position many want?" Rose inquired.

The companions nodded. It seemed so.

Amy voiced, "I think it would be like an oligarchy, you know? Only a few people rule the entire planet, and they want to be one of those people."

**RASSILON: It is believed that Vahanamara Blyledge was killed by the Time Lords. We do not know for sure, but we are aware that she sent a message to someone in the Academy recently. It is unknown who she sent it to, but it might have angered the Time Lords. In other news, a Time Lord was recently discovered to be hiding out at the Academy, and he is now called the Lord War Chief. It is also unknown how many more of them are hiding there.**

"Is he hinting to the rest of the Deca?" Mickey asked.

"I think so." Martha answered her husband.

**(Many angered shouts come from the streets.)**

**RASSILON: Therefore, it should be to your greatest relief that I have decided to impose new regulations on the Time Lord population.**

"Like there wasn't enough already." Rose said bitterly.

"What other rights are there to take away?" Amy asked.

**(Cheering comes from the streets.)**

**RASSILON: As you already know, Time Lords are not allowed to hold jobs that could be taken by good Gallifreyans, not allowed to keep their status private from the law-abiding, not allowed to use their telepathy against Gallifreyans, not allowed to be in the presence of Gallifreyans when they find it rude, not allowed to defend themselves in court, not allowed to use resources that could otherwise be used by Gallifreyans, and now, Time Lords are not to deny anything to Gallifreyans. If a Gallifreyan wants a Time Lord to do something, they have every right to force the Time Lord to do it as long as it does not interfere with any of the things the High Council needs the Time Lords for.**

"Oh," Amy was so angry that Rory thought her hair would catch on fire. "Denying their free will? Even more than they already have? Remind me to punch this guy in the face when we see him."

The companions looked equally angry.

**(Much cheering comes from the crowd.)**

**RASSILON: Now, let us celebrate the life of our fallen comrade tonight. (he steps back into his office)**

**(Cut to the Dormitory where the Deca is cleared p*ssed off.)**

**KOSCHEI: Come on! (he throws popcorn, which he was eating previously, at the television.)**

"Why's he eating popcorn?" Mickey asked, starting to feel rather hungry.

"They might have been watching a movie or whatever they watch beforehand." Martha offered.

"I suppose."

**(MAGNUS groans.)**

**USHAS: You know what, Magnus? I think one of us should remain with you...at least for now.**

"But that means that Magnus would be alone with one of them..." Clara realized.

Amy groaned. "Great. Just what Magnus wants, too."

"It's not Magnus." Jack reminded. "It's the High Council acting through Magnus."

"Right."

**(MAGNUS nods.)**

**THETA SIGMA: (nods along with them) Yeah, now that you've been outed, who knows what the other students are planning. Teachers, even.**

**MAGNUS: All right, then.**

**KOSCHEI: Ugh. (sneers at television) Why is he our leader?**

**MILLENNIA: He is very convincing and persuasive; he tells the Gallifreyan population exactly what they want to hear when they want to hear it. (matter-of-fact)**

"Politicians," Donna groaned.

**KOSCHEI: I just threw my popcorn at this guy! Now, not only am I pissed but also popcorn-less!**

"At least someone has there priorities straight." Mickey stated positively.

Suddenly, a bowl of popcorn appeared.

"Thanks, Sexy!" the tin dogs (Jack, Mickey, and Rory) all had some popcorn, not wanting it to be wasted by dark atmospheres.

**(Swivel to MAGNUS, who clearly sees a chance to do something.)**

**MAGNUS: Would you like to go out with me and get more, Kos?**

"Don't do it!" Amy gasped. "They are trying to get you!"

**KOSCHEI: (contemplates this) I don't think its the best idea for you to go out right after Rassilon's speech. Thete can come with me.**

"Right, make the Doctor come with you." Rory nodded seriously.

**(MAGNUS nods, hiding his disappointment.)**

**THETA SIGMA: Who said I was coming with you? (sass)**

"Oh!" Jack clutched his chest as if something had burned him. "I am in need of aloe vera!"

"Why?" Rose looked confused.

"Sympathetic burns! Fifty-first century stuff!" Jack dramatically cried out as if he was on stage.

**KOSCHEI: I did. (he grips his friend under the arm and pulls him up and out the door)**

**MORTIMUS: Hmm. So, do you guys want to talk about that stupid music project?**

**RALLON: (shrugs) What is there to talk about? We were told that it would be done in-class.**

**MORTIMUS: Perhaps. But how much can be done in class? Professor Zelie obviously isn't biased; we could ask her if we could use her class to plan on how to avoid the High Council.**

"They could." Rory agreed. "But the Doctor will never let them."

**VANSELL: You realize that would involve telling her that we are all Time Lords? (raises an eyebrow)**

**MORTIMUS: I know none of you want to be a burden, but all of this would be so much easier if someone knew. Two would be best, in fact. If we could ask Professor Borusa as well...**

**RALLON: Theta would kill you if you told him.**

**MORTIMUS: I'm a dead man walking already. (looks them in the eye) We need to tell someone. While it would burden them, it could lengthen the amount of time we remain hidden. Zelie and Borusa would understand.**

"They should." Clara nodded. "Unless they were hired by the High Council or something. I think I'm just getting paranoid."

"Keep that feeling." Jack ordered. "You never know when it comes to them."

The companions nodded in agreement.

**JELPAX: We'd have to talk to Kos and Theta first....**

**MORTIMUS: That is understood.**

**(Cut to Braxiatel, who is hanging out underneath a crowded bridge. He remains unseen.)**

"He's sitting there and listening to Rassilon take away his rights?" Mickey looked incredulous. "He's got guts."

**BRAXIATEL: Magnus...(he frowns, looking at a cell-phone like object. It shows a news report.)**

**(He sighs, looking into the sunset. It is very beautiful, full of vibrant yellows and oranges over the red trees.)**

**(He brings out a sheet of paper and an Earth-pen.)**

"Look, a pen! We are so cool." Donna smiled smugly. "Brax and the Doctor understand Sol 3."

Jack nodded.

**BRAXIATEL: If only you knew.**

**(He starts writing a letter.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (voice offscreen, panning over crowd) To my dearest brother. It has been quite a long time since I have seen you in person, yet I feel like I saw you just yesterday. The crowd of people who listened to Rassilon's speech are celebrating another denial of our rights. Theta, you must make sure this letter ends up in trusted hands only. Destroy it if you must.**

"What is it going to include?" Amy inquired.

"Probably sensitive information." Rory answered.

"I got that much, actually."

"Just checking."

**(The crowd appears solemn for a short while as the coffin passes again.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) I fear that I am about to do something rash, but whatever I do, make sure you do not get caught. Any more of you. This shall go on no more.**

Clara's eyes widened, remembering the phrase "No more." from the Time War.

"That sounds familiar." Jack pondered. "I can't place it."

**(Pan of the Citadel.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) I do not know how I will do this as of yet, but I promise things will be better soon. Even if it brings an end to the planet. Even if it brings an end to the species. And even if it brings an end to time.**

**(Pan of Rassilon.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) This has happened many times throughout the history of the universe. The injustice of some destroy the innocence of others.**

"That's where the Doctor got that idea from the very beginning of this!" Donna realized.

"Observant." Jack complimented.

She was delighted by this.

**(Pan of BRAXIATEL writing the letter.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) And I'm sure you have learned that history repeats itself in a never-ending cycle. Eventually, like most of the other cases, the Time Lord race will be saved. I am not sure who it will be, though. Even with this hope, there may be some doubts. While history repeats itself, do our Gallifreyan suppressors not control history in ways that can never be imagined? Or was that another lie? It is unclear.**

"I'm not sure." Jack said when eyes swiveled to him. "As I said earlier, not much information on Gallifrey is known."

**(Pan to the Academy.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) Furthermore, I have heard that your friend Magnus has been both discovered as a Time Lord and taken into the Citadel. Theta, no matter how much trust you have in him, you have to believe me when I tell you that he was chipped. When you Or your friends go out with him, go in threes. If he was allowed entrance back into the Academy, Rassilon likely put him on the same mission as the Lord Corsair.**

"At least the Doctor will know about it now." Amy sighed with relief.

"But will he believe it?" Rory inquired.

"I don't know. It is his brother, right?"

**(Pan of the Deca members.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (offscreen) Therefore, do not show this to Magnus. He is not on our side. Stay safe. Keep your secret. Do not come for me. Most importantly, do not trust any Time Lord you see. This may seem like a Gallifreyan ideology, but for the time being, we cannot be sure who is being controlled and who isn't. That includes me. I swear I am in the clear as I am writing this letter to you, but you cannot be sure of that from now on. Goodbye, your brother, Braxiatel.**

**(He folds the letter and sticks it in a random mailbox type of thing. There is no return address.)**

"That's sad. Wouldn't he want to see his brother?" Martha inquired.

"Probably," Rose responded. "But they might not be able to."

The companions nodded, and they were silent for a bit.

"Well," Jack sighed, "Let's continue."

So they did.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions watch the next part. WARNING: implied noncom, prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is out of character. WARNING: implied noncom, prostitution

**(It is dark, and all ten members of the Deca are in the dormitory.)**

"Why are they sleeping so often?" Mickey inquired. "The Doc never slept."

Jack corrected. "Time Lords do need about an hour, and from my understanding, Gallifreyans probably needed more than that. They might be keeping up the disguise."

"But Magnus is still there." Rose mentioned.

The immortal man shrugged. "Perhaps younger Time Lords need more sleep than older ones."

They accepted that idea.

**KOSCHEI: When do you think we should go to sleep?**

**THETA SIGMA: I already had a couple hours. (turns away) You guys can if you want, though.**

**(KOSCHEI puts his arm around THETA SIGMA's shoulders.)**

"What is he doing?" Rose looked confused.

"Maybe he's being really friendly." Rory offered.

"He's probably using his telepathic abilities." Martha remembered the file in UNIT. She had studied it as if it was gospel. "Time Lords are touch-telepaths after all."

**KOSCHEI: Liar. (He had obviously used his telepathic abilities.)**

"Point proven." Martha added on.

"Why's he lying?" Donna questioned.

Clara interjected, "From what I understand, the Doctor used to have frequent nightmares. Also, with the letter from Braxiatel, he might have too much on his mind to even consider it."

The companions looked sad for a moment before turning back to the screen.

**THETA SIGMA: (scowls) Get out of my head. You aren't my mother!**

Jack chuckled. "That is true."

**KOSCHEI: No...(agrees) But I am your friend! Something's been bothering you lately, and I'm not going to stop until I figure out what.**

"It's weird seeing the Master act so..." Martha shuddered.

"Good? Caring? Kind?" Mickey inquired.

His wife nodded. "Yeah."

"It's the same for me too." Jack agreed. "But, I suppose what happened might not have been exactly him, yes?"

She pursed her lips. "I suppose."

**THETA SIGMA: (sighs) I'm fine.**

**KOSCHEI: And that is why you lied?**

"The Doctor always lies." Amy made a face. "It gets quite annoying."

Rose thought this over for a moment. "What if that was a hint?"

"A hint to what?" Clara inquired.

"You know," Rose started smiling, "What if he was trying to tell us that he couldn't tell us the truth? Like, if he was ordered not to or something?"

The companions sat still for a moment.

"But how would he retain his free will to drop hints like that?" Donna looked confused. "Both the Corsair and Magnus aren't dropping any hints that they are on a mission, and neither did Braxiatel. They seemed solely focused on their mission so much so that they didn't do anything else with their life."

Rose thought this over again. "Maybe through that persecution they evolved again."

Jack nodded in agreement. "It is possible, I suppose. The Gallifreyans are treating Time Lords so differently that eventually they will probably become classified as a separate species entirely."

**THETA SIGMA: I lie; okay? It is what I do. It's part of who I am, who we are.**

"That's a sad outlook." Rory frowned.

"If they didn't lie, there lives would be so much worse." Amy commented.

"I know, but still."

"Yeah."

**KOSCHEI: (contemplative) Perhaps. But there is always a reason for someone not to tell the truth. What's yours?**

"The Master is very good at getting what he wants." Clara noticed.

Mickey agreed. "He's very persuasive."

**THETA SIGMA: I don't have to tell you!**

**KOSCHEI: You're either telling me or Professor Borusa. Pick. (Final)**

"Oooh...the best friend or the grandfather...." Donna winced.

**THETA SIGMA: And why do I have to tell one of you?**

**(KOSCHEI walks over and pulls THETA SIGMA out of the dormitory, leaving the others just staring.)**

"Why are they just staring?" Amy moaned.

"They know the Doctor well. He doesn't like to be overwhelmed with immense amounts of coddling." Rory reminded.

**RALLON: Should we? (He gestures to the door.)**

**MILLENNIA: No. (She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.) You know how Kos and Thete are. They are very close. If Kos is dragging Thete somewhere private, maybe it is best if it remains....private. (She seemed to be hinting to something.)**

"OOOH!" Jack laughed like a hyena. "Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?"

Martha smacked him over the head. "They are both thirteen!"

"Didn't stop her from thinking about it." the immortal man muttered mutinously.

**RALLON: (chokes) Come on, Mils. Neither are old enough to so that!**

**MILLENNIA: Perhaps. But since when have rules stopped them?**

"I'm sure they'd abide by those rules..." Mickey turned away from the screen, wincing.

**(Cut to a private room away from the dormitory.)**

**KOSCHEI: All right. Now, we are in private. Want to explain now?**

"He's also very persistent." Clara noticed.

"Most people are, though, with the people they care about." Donna mentioned.

The Impossible Girl suddenly shuddered. "I hope the Master doesn't remember what he was doing. If he really was being controlled the entire time and he really is that close to the Doctor, it would be immensely painful for him to recall it."

The others nodded.

**THETA SIGMA: (chews his lip) I guess....Maybe.**

**KOSCHEI: Fantastic! (He sat down next to him.)**

Rose and Jack glanced at each other at the word 'Fantastic.'

"What are you to doing?" Amy laughed.

"The first regeneration of the Doc we both knew was his ninth regeneration." Rose answered. "His catchphrase was 'Fantastic.'"

"It could be a coincidence." the Girl Who Waited suggested.

"Maybe." she sighed. "But at the time, he just came out of the Time War, just came out of thinking he killed his entire species. He might have used it to remember Koschei, not the Master, by."

The companions nodded.

"Possibly." Martha nodded.

**THETA SIGMA: I got this letter from Brax, but I feel like I've already seen it before!**

"Wait...what?" Amy inquired, looking to the Torchwood and UNIT agents.

"I've never heard of something like that before." Jack leaned forward in interest.

"Neither have we." Martha gestured to Mickey and herself.

The companions looked curiously at the screen.

**KOSCHEI: (pauses) Like deja vu?**

**(THETA SIGMA nods.)**

**KOSCHEI: Oh. Well, that's perfectly natural.**

"Deja vu?" Clara asked.

"Apparently." Donna raised an eyebrow. "It's probably some weird Martian thing."

**THETA SIGMA: Really?**

**KOSCHEI: (nods) Time Lords can sometimes see premonitions of the future, whether they know it consciencely or not. Just don't tell anyone. It is purely a Time Lord trait.**

"...I never knew that..." Jack mentioned. "But, I guess it makes sense. Time stuff and all."

Amy agreed. "Yeah. Does it always happen when he doesn't expect it? Or does it sometimes happen because he wanted to know?"

They thought this over for a while.

"I think it would happen when he doesn't expect it." Martha finally suggested. "Then, he wouldn't have let certain things happen." she thought about Jenny.

**THETA SIGMA: Oh...But I would remember knowing about the contents of that letter! (He shuddered.)**

**KOSCHEI: Well, what were the contents? It may help you overcome it.**

"It would." Rory agreed, thinking from a medical point of view.

Martha agreed.

**THETA SIGMA: Brax told me that I can't trust any other Time Lords anymore. Not anyone. Including Brax and Magnus! He explained that there is no way of knowing who is under their control. He said that Magnus was most likely ordered to act natural and work with the Lord Corsair!**

**(KOSCHEI pauses and looks at THETA SIGMA in shock.)**

"That wasn't what he was expecting." Mickey winced.

"But if you think about it," Rose thought it over. "It makes sense."

**THETA SIGMA: He said he was unsure whether or not history would repeat itself and free us in our case, and Rassilon probably wouldn't have let Magnus back into the Academy without some other ulterior motive!**

**KOSCHEI: (worried) Are you saying that we cannot be alone with Magnus either?**

"At least Koschei believes him." Donna said. "It would have been harder if he didn't."

"Yeah, but he never would not believe him." Rose answered. "Remember how he knew the Doctor was lying with just one touch?"

"He may have thrown up shields or something." she answered.

**(THETA SIGMA nods.)**

**KOSCHEI: Well....(hesitates) How do we tell the others without letting Magnus know? (broken off)**

**THETA SIGMA: I don't know. I hate to do this to Magnus, but-**

**KOSCHEI: We have to.**

"There is no other option." Jack agreed.

**THETA SIGMA: (nods) Desperate times call for desperate measures. We could always tell them one at a time.**

"That could work out well, but what if they forget to tell one person something they told everyone else?" Rose inquired.

"That would be a flaw." Rory agreed. "But how would they get everyone alone without Magnus? They still think he should always be with someone, and if someone is alone with him..."

"They get taken." she ended.

"Yes," the nurse nodded.

**KOSCHEI: Wouldn't Magnus get suspicious if we talked to everyone but him?**

**THETA SIGMA: He might not notice. Brax always said that they were always focused solely on their mission.**

The companions winced.

"So, their friends and families..." Clara gestured.

"Either abandoned them or miss them." Amy figured out.

"It must be hell for the ones who miss them." Martha said depressingly.

**KOSCHEI: But if we are his mission, then wouldn't he notice?**

"He probably would." Jack nodded. "It is not worth the risk."

"What would happen if they were discovered?" Rose looked worried.

"Well, Magnus would report it to his higher-uppers, probably." Donna stated factually.

"They might decide to use force to bring them in." Rory mentioned.

Amy winced. "Let's not think about that."

**THETA SIGMA: (sighs) Perhaps. But we don't have to do all the talking.**

"That's true." Mickey nodded. "They can get someone they tell to tell some too."

**(Cut to the next day in the dormitory. VANSELL and JELPAX were waiting by the door for MAGNUS.)**

**MAGNUS: You guys can go on ahead. It's not like I'm in any danger of being caught anymore. (He sifts through a drawer.)**

"He's doing shady things..." Jack stage-whispered.

Rose looked at him in a weird way. "That's another thing that you've done while we watch these that I've only seen in teenagers and kids and stuff."

"What can I say," the immortal man smirked. "In the 51st century, the adults act differently. We say different words."

"Adults certainly do act differently." Mickey said.

"I heard that, Mickey Mouse!"

"It was meant to be heard!" he smirked playfully back.

**JELPAX: But can't you be ordered around to do something against your will now?**

"I don't think so," Rose mentioned. "It would interfere with a mission given to him by the High Council."

"That's one good thing, at least." Martha sighed.

**(VANSELL nodded.)**

**MAGNUS: Who would come into our dormitory to search me out?**

**VANSELL: You'd be surprised. It seems like a lot of Gallifreyans are now getting Time Lords and Ladies to do...things they don't necessarily want to do.**

Clara looked apprehensive. "What would this include?"

"Probably rape." Rory scowled. "Disgusting, really. The Gallifreyans could probably get the Time Lords to give them anything they want. Money, clothes, sex."

"This society is warped." Martha looked amazed at just how messed up it could be.

Rose nodded. "I think that's why we were brought here." all eyes turned to her. "To make it better."

"And that, we will." Jack said firmly. "I don't like thinking that Doc could be...you know, right now."

The companions nodded.

 **MAGNUS: I'll lock the door.** ****

**JELPAX: If we leave, you won't be able to come out. We still have classes, you know.**

**MAGNUS: (suddenly angry) Look, there is something I have to do, and I have to do it alone!**

"Why's he suddenly angry?" Donna looked surprised. "I thought the Space Men made him emotionless. Even if he was ordered to act natural, he still shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Either it was a flaw or it was the emotionless boy struggling to figure out how to properly react to a situation." Amy grimaced. "I think I'd prefer the former one."

**(VANSELL and JELPAX look surprised.)**

**JELPAX: So much for being a good friend.**

**(The two shut the door on MAGNUS, leaving him inside.)**

**VANSELL: (whispering) What do you think is up with him?**

"Are they finally going to be suspicious of him?" Clara looked hopeful.

"They might not." Rory warned. "Give him an excuse or something."

**JELPAX: (worried) He's probably just stressed out. It's been difficult on him, you know? First, being discovered to be a Time Lord, and second, this new law? Let's just give him some space.**

"And, he did." the nurse finished.

Clara cursed colorfully. "Of course they give him an excuse."

**VANSELL: (pauses) What do you think he had to do that he didn't want us to know about?**

**JELPAX: (patiently) Probably something private. He might be trying to contact his family; you know, to see if they will accept him.**

They winced once more.

"I never thought about that for Magnus." Rose winced.

"That poor boy," Amy frowned, thinking of her own daughter once more.

"They probably won't." Martha looked bitter.

Jack lightly intervened. "Let's remain optimistic. He probably won't even contact them."

**(VANSELL nodded.)**

**(Cut to inside the Deca's Dormitory. MAGNUS is still sifting through the drawers, making sure to leave no evidence that anything was ever out of place.)**

"He's looking for something." Mickey suddenly realized. "He was ordered to get the message too!"

**(Suddenly, MAGNUS holds up a glowing cube. It was VAHANAMARA's message.)**

**(He sits down and begins to write a letter.)**

**(Cut to the High Council, where the letter is being read.)**

**MAGNUS: (os) I have retrieved the message sent by the traitor, and it is within this envelope. As of yet, I have unfortunately been unable to get one of the Time Lords alone, and two in particular, the Lord Doctor and the Lord Master, seem suspicious of my intentions.**

"Straight to the point." Jack observed.

"Exactly what they were probably programmed to do." Rose bitterly commented.

**(Close up on RASSILON's infuriated face.)**

**MAGNUS: (os) I am sending this to you via letter because it would be inefficient to do otherwise. As for the Time Lords, there must still be a mole. Someone must be feeding them the inner secrets of the Time Lords and the High Council. Although this must be true, I doubt it is one of the loyal and law-abiding Gallifreyans. It must be one of the Time Lords. Signed, The Lord War Chief.**

"Why is he referring to the Gallifreyans like the High Council?" Martha looked confused.

"Rassilon probably wanted to ingrain in their heads that they were worth less than the Gallifreyan on the lowest point of the hierarchical chain." Clara scowled. "He would want to make sure they know there place since that would make their subjugation so much easier. If they believed it, there wouldn't be any revolutionaries. Much easier to control and much more efficient."

"That can cause intense psychological issues," she sighed.

"Well," the Impossible Girl shook her head sadly. "Perhaps all of us can help the Doctor get over it. Like how he refuses to tell anyone his name! It must be similar to how prisoners are sometimes referred to by number. An identification code."

They were silent for a bit.

"You know how we spoke of how to disable the chips in the Time Lord's heads earlier?" Jack said as the others nodded. "What Clara just said gave me a thought. Titles like the Doctor, the Master, and the Burner must be identification codes. Codes can be used to convey secrets or program instructions. They can also refer to genetic sequences for proteins and amino acids and such."

Rory nodded. "So, if the title was a program instruction for the chip, it could be used to disable it?" he wondered. "But how?"

"It depends on the technology. Not a lot about Gallifrey is known; their culture is very closed off and secretive. But if we could just get a chip to look at..." the immortal man tried to explain.

"Wouldn't that kill the Time Lord or Lady?" Rose looked concerned.

"If we got it from a living one." Jack responded. "We could always search in cadavers, but that would be not only disgusting but also risky. We don't know if chips are removed at death or not."

Rose interrupted again. "We don't know what they do with the bodies anyway. Where they are or anything. They could have been incinerated."

The companions sighed.

"Well," Donna stated. "It's a good start."

**(The letter is finished.)**

**ASTINIENTEL: Excuse me, sir. Is it possible that one of the Time Lords know of the Lord War Chief's mission? Could someone be telling the Time Lords?**

"I'm pretty sure that is what a mole means." Martha sneered. She really didn't like them.

**RASSILON: (furious) I have not told a single Time Lord nor have I ordered them. But they are very good at figuring these things out. The Time Lord in question must be close to either the Lord Doctor or the Lord Master.**

"That can only be one Time Lord." Donna winced. "What are they going to do to him?"

"Who knows." Rose looked worried. "I hope it is not too bad." She hoped he was still alive; the Doctor would interact well with him, would he not?

**HUILEE: Do you mean the Lord Burner?**

**RASSILON: (nods) He is the only possibility. Bring him to me. I would like to ensure that the Time Lords and the Academy never get any information they do not need to know again.**

Amy winced. "It doesn't sound like they'll be giving him a raise or promotion."

"Probably the opposite." Rory looked disturbed.

**(HUILEE rushes out of the room.)**

**RASSILON: On a different note, we need to welcome the new member of the High Council, Vahanamara's replacement. Please welcome a useful and law-abiding Gallifreyan called Strydaryon.**

"Why are Gallifreyans always described as law-abiding?" Clara inquired.

Mickey answered after a moment of hesitation. "They may be trying to suggest that those who are not Gallifreyans are somehow breaking the law. Probably another way to mess with the Time Lord's minds."

**(They clap for STRYDARYON, who is a very well-toned and muscled, mean looking, confident man with dark hair and cold eyes.)**

**STRYDARYON: Thank you, sir; I will not fail you.**

"He doesn't look like the friendliest person in the universe." Rose winced.

"He's probably going to give them a hard time." Martha agreed.

**(Cut to the Academy's plaza. The sun is setting, and KOSCHEI and THETA SIGMA are sitting in a tree.)**

**KOSCHEI: Theta...**

**THETA SIGMA: Yes?**

**KOSCHEI: Do you ever think about what we would be if our situations were different?**

"Alternate timelines." Jack's eyes widened. "Tricky..."

"Maybe he's just thinking hypothetically." Martha responded. "I don't think they are actually going to change the timeline."

"I don't know," the immortal man sighed. "They might just get desperate enough."

**THETA SIGMA: (thinks for a second) You mean if we weren't-**

**KOSCHEI: (cuts him off) Yeah.**

**THETA SIGMA: I think it would be pretty much the same. You know, fooling around and stuff.**

"If they changed it so they weren't Time Lords, they would be entirely different people." Rory sighed. "It is part of their DNA. Probably something about their nitrogenous bases."

"Do they even have nitrogenous bases?" Martha inquired. "It could be made out of something like Cobalt for all we know. If you've ever seen his blood, it doesn't look exactly like ours."

"We can only speculate." Rory responded. "The Doctor doesn't like anyone studying him. He much prefers to run around and save people."

"That, he does." she smiled. "But, do you think he has Cytosine, Thymine, Adenine, and Guanine? Or Uracil? :Maybe he has some but not all? Entirely different ones? Are they bonded differently?"

"I guess we'll never know." the nurse replied.

Amy suddenly whispered in his ear. "Nerd."

**KOSCHEI: But we wouldn't be so stressed all the time. (climbs onto the same branch as his friend.)**

**THETA SIGMA: Yeah. Perhaps in an alternate time line, things would be different.**

Jack nodded grimly. "If they went far back enough to stop any Time Lords from ever existing, they would never exist themselves. Then, there would be no one to ensure the Time Lords never exist, and there would be a paradox."

**(KOSCHEI laughs)**

**THETA SIGMA: If the Time Lords didn't exist, none of us would, though. So, I wouldn't think about what could be but what is. Not what would have happened but what is happening. Focus on what's happening to you at this exact moment in time. You can still mold it to be whatever you want. Therefore, if there is something you want but don't think can happen in this timeline, well, (he looks him in the eye) make it happen.**

"That's...actually a pretty good speech." Amy looked surprised. "Normally, it is just 'Shut up while I'm being clever!'" she looked amused now.

The companions laughed.

**KOSCHEI: (pauses) What if it doesn't work?**

**THETA SIGMA: (laughs) If you believe it will happen, it will happen.**

**KOSCHEI: So, if I believe Drax will regenerate tomorrow,**

**THETA SIGMA: He probably will whether or not you believe in it.**

"Klutz or trouble-maker?" Mickey pretended to think.

"Oh, I don't know." Jack played along.

"I think he's a trouble-maker!" they announced in unison.

**(They share a laugh.)**

**KOSCHEI: Just imagine what would happen if someone besides us saw Drax regenerate. Or if he regenerated into a different body instead of just healing himself.**

**THETA SIGMA: Drax would be taken in. Simple. Don't focus on what could happen, Kos.**

"It would cloud your mind, affect your theories, impact your actions." Martha said suavely.

"But there is a flaw." Mickey sighed.

"What?"

"If I were to say, 'I will jump off this cliff, and I believe I won't die!'" he grinned triumphantly.

Martha sighed. "I don't think he accounted for people being idiots."

**KOSCHEI: I know, I know.**

**THETA SIGMA: Now, why don't you tell me what you want to happen?**

**KOSCHEI: (whining) Why do I have to tell you? You know Sol 3 customs well enough to know not to do that!**

"It looks like Koschei's been affected by Theta's teachings of our greatness!" Donna announced.

"If only he retained that while he was being ordered around." Martha bitterly responded.

Jack lightly tapped her. "It wouldn't have made a difference. To them, orders are orders."

**THETA SIGMA: (laughs) Yes, that is true. But are we on Sol 3? No, so different rules apply.**

**(KOSCHEI blushes)**

**THETA SIGMA: Is it something embarrassing?**

"Obviously," Rose leaned in to get all the details.

**KOSCHEI: No. I'm thinking about what would happen if this doesn't work.**

**THETA SIGMA: (mock-sternly) Don't focus on what could happen!**

"It happens almost unconsciously most of the time!" Jack moaned pitifully.

**KOSCHEI: Fine.**

**(He looks THETA SIGMA in the eye.)**

**KOSCHEI: Hey, Thete...**

**THETA SIGMA: Yes?**

**KOSCHEI: I believe that you will start introducing yourself as my boyfriend right about now.**

The companions leaned back in surprise.

"So, the Doctor and the Master...." Jack looked awkward, but eventually, he started vibrating like a giddy fangirl.

Martha gaped. "I think I get why the Doctor wanted him to regenerate now."

"And why the Master saved the Doctor." Donna added.

"I personally didn't know the Doctor wasn't straight." Mickey commented.

Rose nodded. "He might be."

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked, surprised. "And what do you mean 'might?'"

"I have my own Doctor now." she winked. "Plus, do any of us actually know how genders on Gallifrey work?"

Jack thought this over, "It isn't known, but there seems to be definite female and male roles."

"There could be all sorts of other ones!" she advocated. "Sub-genders, for example."

They nodded.

"The Doctor's probably bisexual anyway." Rose calculated. "He certainly was interested in....many women, including Madame de Pompadour."

**(THETA SIGMA looks stunned for a second.)**

**THETA SIGMA: Then, your belief will come true.**

"That's so cute!" Jack shipped it.

**(KOSCHEI's face shows immense relief.)**

**(Cut to the Dormitory.)**

**RALLON: What are you so happy about?**

**KOSCHEI: (grinning) My beliefs became reality! (He dances dramatically across the room.)**

**RALLON: Really? (he glances at THETA SIGMA)**

"They knew about it?" Martha looked surprised.

"They are friends." Donna rolled her eyes. "Who do you think Koschei ranted to about him whenever he needed to?"

 **THETA SIGMA: (raises an eyebrow) You knew about this?** ****

**MORTIMUS: (groaning) Literally all of us except you knew about his crush. Every single time you left the room, it was all "I like him so much!" and "Do you think he likes me?"**

Donna smirked victoriously.

"So, the Master actually acted like a teenager." Martha looked surprised.

**THETA SIGMA: Really? (glances at KOSCHEI)**

**KOSCHEI: Yup. (proudly)**

**(Cut to BRAXIATEL, who is currently outside a cave.)**

**BRAXIATEL: You might as well come out; I know you are there.**

"Is it that Huilee girl?" Amy asked nervously.

"I doubt they would send a member of the High Council to do the actual work." Rory scowled.

**(A man comes out, dressed in rags. He is called DORGARTH.)**

Their eyes widened.

"That's not what I expected." Clara winced. "You think he's one of the people who seek out Time Lords?"

"Probably." Rose scowled.

**DORGARTH: Look at you.**

**(BRAXIATEL looks down at himself.)**

**DORGARTH: You are dressed better than I am. You are a Time Lord, and you have been recently seen outside the Citadel. Tell me, Time Lord, what did you do there?**

"This guy gives me a bad feeling." Amy watched with growing horror.

**BRAXIATEL: The High Council wished for me to retrieve something for them. (he winced.) I am in no place to deny them anything.**

"Proper. Slightly submissive." Jack nodded. "He might be able to get out of this unscathed.

"But he made a mistake." Mickey looked horrified.

"What? What was it, Mickey Mouse?" the immortal man looked surprised.

"He said that he can't deny the High Council anything, but with the new law..." he shuddered. "This guy could take offense and do something really bad."

The companions sat back, watching with morbid curiosity about what was going to happen

"I hope it isn't too bad." Rose whispered.

**DORGARTH: You are wrong. Correct yourself.**

"Here we go." Mickey winced.

**(BRAXIATEL looked confused.)**

**DORGARTH: (disgusted) Are you that dim? You were there at the Citadel when it happened! I saw you! (he grows furious) You are in no place to deny _anyone_ anything. (he slaps him)**

The companions made noises of outrage, but they were quiet. They wanted to get through this part as quickly as possible.

 **BRAXIATEL: (does not meet his eyes) You are correct; I apologize.** ****

**DORGARTH: Sweetheart, there is something else other than apologizing you can do for me. But you should keep on apologizing; it is a major turn on.**

_(WARNING: IMPLIED NONCON AND PROSTITUTION. PLEASE PROCEDE TO NEXT ITALICIZED AND UNDERLINED SECTION IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS PART.)_

"Turn on?" Amy looked away in disgust.

"They are going to make him have sex with them!" Rose suddenly burst out.

Jack frowned. "That enough should get the Shadow Proclamation on their tails, but like I said earlier, I don't think Gallifrey is in their territory."

"Why don't the Time Lords just flee?" Mickey shuddered.

"The chips in their heads could kill them if they try," the immortal man theorized. "Or they could be scared of what would happen if they were caught. I think even entire planets are scared of them, and that is why no one has intervened."

**(BRAXIATEL turns away as he realizes what he means.)**

**DORGARTH: You just proved to me that the High Council does in fact use the Time Lords for something useful. They said that we could to as long as it doesn't interfere with what they are doing. It is obvious to me that you are not being ordered around or anything, so my buddy, Huliatro, and I will have some fun here, right?**

"Two people?" Donna's voice jumped a couple of octaves.

"That must mean that there was twice the damage." Rory gaped. "He probably didn't even receive medicine after that either! It could have gotten infected, he could have bled out, he could have a wide variety of sexually transmitted diseases-"

Amy looked sick. "Let's refrain from going into such intense detail."

**(HULIATRO also emerges with a sick smile on his face. He is also in rags.)**

**BRAXIATEL: (obviously against this) Very well...**

**HULIATRO: Look! He understands!**

**BRAXIATEL: I'm sorry, but may I say that I do generally understand certain subjects?**

"He apologized again..." Clara sighed.

"Well, he was ordered to." Mickey was looking away from the screen.

**DORGARTH: Look, Huliatro! He is still apologizing. (turns to BRAXIATEL) And yes, we do know you understand some things. Time Lords are not permitted to use resources that Gallifreyans could use without seriously hefty fines; it is surprising that you're still alive, in fact.**

"It's surprising that any of them are still alive." Rose scowled.

 **HULIATRO: (continues) We know you understand this type of talk. You must have heard it all the time while you were trying to get enough money to support yourself.** ****

"Is he talking about prostitution?" Amy inquired, still looking sick.

"All of the Time Lords were prostitutes to at least some degree." Jack reminded. "Desperate times called for desperate measures. They had to do something to ensure their ongoing existence."

**(DORGARTH comes closer to BRAXIATEL.)**

**DORGARTH: Now, my name is Dorgarth; his is Huliatro. We are ordering you to do this, so we technically owe you nothing.**

**HULIATRO: I have a feeling that our names will sound good coming out of your lips.**

**DORGARTH: But, don't worry.**

**(BRAXIATEL looks up in confusion.)**

**DORGARTH: (smirks) We will make every bit of this hurt.**

"They are both sick." Clara's voice was final, and they all turned away from the screen, unable to watch it.

**(With BRAXIATEL'S distraught face, the camera zooms out until you can't see any of them anymore. All you can see are red trees on peaceful mountains, and the twin suns showing on the horizon. All of a sudden, an agonizing scream pierces the calm dusk.)**

They all flinched. They couldn't imagine the agony he went through or any of the lasting affects on him....mentally, physically, emotionally, socially....everything.

 **(Cut to the Dormitory. It is night there, and it is obvious that the Academy is several hours ahead of where BRAXIATEL was.)** ****

**(THETA SIGMA suddenly starts to whimper again, attracting the attention of the other members of the Deca. It generally becomes more and more violent until he mimics the agonizing scream heard seconds before.)**

"The Doctor seems to have a connection to his brother." Jack looked frantically at the screen. "It's probably that premonition thing they were talking about earlier.

**(KOSCHEI had leapt out of his bed seconds before and was sifting through the drawer where MAGNUS found the cube. He seemed to notice its disappearance, but he didn't say anything as he retrieved the toy soldier seen in the first part.)**

"That soldier shows up a lot." Martha noticed. "You guys think it will be important?"

"Maybe," Rose shrugged. "It is impossible to know."

**KOSCHEI: Theta? (he shakes his boyfriend) Theta, you have to wake up.**

**USHAS: Is he okay? (concerned)**

**KOSCHEI: Obviously not. (snappy) Get some cold water.**

"He's protective." Mickey nodded. "If we could get him to follow his own free will again, he would be very good for the Doctor."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "But how are we going to ensure he is not under anyone's command? There is no test or anything."

"We'll just have to figure that out later." he commented.

**(USHAS runs out of the room, surprised at KOSCHEI's yelling.)**

**(THETA SIGMA lets out another scream.)**

**(The screen splits in half so that the left side is still on the Dormitory and the right side is on the zoomed out frame where the initial scream was heard.)**

**(Two identical screams, one coming from THETA SIGMA and the other coming from BRAXIATEL, sound at the exact same time. It is obvious that these events are contemporary.)**

"So, they are not premonitions." Amy stated. "It is happening at the same time."

Martha frowned. "Time Lords are telepathic, but they are touch-telepaths. If he were to have such an enhanced ability..."

"It must be evolution." the Girl Who Waited mentioned.

**(The screen focuses solely on the Dormitory again.)**

**KOSCHEI: Theta? Theta? You gotta wake up, Theta.**

**(Suddenly, THETA SIGMA sits straight up, screams his head off once more, and opens his eyes.)**

**KOSCHEI: Theta! (relieved)**

**MORTIMUS: You had a nightmare. (concerned)**

"I think he figured that out, funnily enough." Jack was not in a good mood.

**THETA SIGMA: (nods) Kos, can I talk to you for a second?**

**KOSCHEI: Yes.**

**(They walk to the same private room as before.)**

**THETA SIGMA: I think that was one of the things you were talking about before. (he paces) It felt very deja vu-like. (he looks worried)**

"Only it happened at the same time." Rose looked concerned. "If the Gallifreyans figured out he was even more different..."

"Who knows what would happen." Rory agreed.

**KOSCHEI: Okay...what was it about?**

**THETA SIGMA: It was about Brax, but it is over now. They are done.**

"At least there is that." Martha sighed in relief.

**KOSCHEI: Wait, what? Who are done? Done doing what? Thete, slow down.**

**THETA SIGMA: (lets himself fall onto a chair) Two Gallifreyans: Dorgarth and Huliatro.**

"You think they are still alive?" Rose inquired.

"I don't think so." Jack shook his head. "From what I understand, Time Lords were they ones with longer lifespans. With the exception of Rassilon."

**KOSCHEI: (nods) They were with Braxiatel?**

**THETA SIGMA: (nods) They had ordered him to do something, something that hurt a lot.**

**KOSCHEI: Theta, what do you mean?**

**THETA SIGMA: Kos, they....forced him to....do _it_ with them.**

**KOSCHEI: (eyes widen) Seriously? (concerned)** ****

"It's disturbing how he isn't really freaking out about this..." Clara looked at it eerily.

Amy nodded. "That's true; it's almost like he expected something like that to happen soon."

The companions looked concerned once more.

**THETA SIGMA: Yes! I don't know what I should do. He was obviously not being ordered around then, but he could be now. He told me not to contact him, but I feel that I have to. And- (hyperventilating)**

**KOSCHEI: Theta, calm down. Do not focus on what could be happening. (THETA SIGMA looks at him in shock) Let's focus on the facts we know, okay?**

"He's using his own words against him..." Jack contemplated. "That's always been a good method."

"I think I'll use that on the Doctor next time I see him." Mickey grinned. "Mickey the Idiot no more! It's stupid Doctor next." he grinned.

**(THETA SIGMA nods.)**

**KOSCHEI: Brilliant. Okay, so Dorgarth and Huliatro, two Gallfreyans, ordered Braxiatel to have sex with them, and they made it hurt a lot. Do you know where he is?**

**THETA SIGMA: There were some mountains, and the sun was on the horizon. Several hours before us. They also knew that Brax was at the Citadel when the new law was announced.**

"So, they were stalking him?" Martha confirmed.

Donna nodded. "Probably. They had probably planned this out since the law was first announced; maybe even before."

**KOSCHEI: (nods) So, we don't know exactly where he is, and we don't know if he is currently being controlled or not. We do know, however, what happened, the names of the two Gallifreyans, and that at the time of the event, Braxiatel was not under the High Council's control. Did they pay him for it?**

**THETA SIGMA: No. (he shook his head with tears in his eyes) That was one of the few things he could still do to support himself.** ****

"How is he going to get food?" Amy looked concerned. "Not that I'm saying he should go out and have sex with strangers, but he has no real choice."

"Maybe the foster parents were released." Clara suggested. "Or maybe he could go to Borusa or Zelie."

The Girl Who Waited frowned. "But he is being hunted by the High Council. They might just kill him."

"No," Jack suddenly interjected. "Too valuable."

_(IF YOU SKIPPED AT THE WARNING, YOU MAY RETURN NOW.)_

**KOSCHEI: (trying to remain calm) Do you know whether or not Braxiatel has contacted a different planet in order to escape the High Council?**

**THETA SIGMA: He would never. If found, he said that he would suffer a fate worse than death for treason.**

"What fate do they mean? Torture? Orders that never end?" Rose looked frantic, practically impersonating her mother.

**KOSCHEI: Do you mean Operation Weeping Angel?**

**THETA SIGMA: (nods) Yes, it's Brax's worst fear. Ever since mother-**

"So it is that thing from that letter." she sighed. "I still can't believe anyone could be so sick as to actually think of that plan."

Jack nodded. "And if you think about all the Weeping Angels out there...how long has that been going on? It was already clarified that there are not many Time Lords at any specific time."

"Probably centuries." Rose bitterly replied. "Millennia even."

**KOSCHEI: You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to.**

**THETA SIGMA: All right.**

**KOSCHEI: There is also something else we know for a fact.**

**THETA SIGMA: Which is?**

**KOSCHEI: Vahanamara's message is gone. Someone took it.**

"So, he did notice it." Amy sighed with relief. "It was in the same drawer as the soldier, after all."

**THETA SIGMA: You think it was Magnus?**

**KOSCHEI: Probably. The High Council would want to ensure that we wouldn't reveal the truth about Vahanamara's death, so they took away the only evidence.**

**THETA SIGMA: But now they have evidence to show the Gallifreyan population that we are Time Lords. (fearful)**

**KOSCHEI: That would involve revealing that they lied.**

"What if they edit it or something? Cover it up?" Donna looked fearful.

"I feel the Doc's wise words coming on me." Jack struck a dramatic pose.

"Right." she sighed. "But it is certainly a threat."

**THETA SIGMA: What if they edit the video or something?**

**KOSCHEI: Don't focus on what could be. (smirking) Focus on what is happening, focus on the facts, and believe in the future. (pauses) At least, that is what you told me, right?**

**(THETA SIGMA laughs, wiping the tears out of his eyes.)**

"They make a good couple." Clara smiled sadly.

Amy nodded, but a part of her brain wondered where that put her daughter.

**KOSCHEI: Anyway, somehow, you also managed to project an image of what's going in Braxiatel's life into your own head without touching him.**

**THETA SIGMA: (just realizing this) How...?**

**KOSCHEI: I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet it is another development in the Time Lord genetics. Oh, the High Council would have a field day with this.**

"All the more reason to keep it a secret." Jack was following the conversation.

**THETA SIGMA: Are you saying that there is another mutant in my chromosomes?**

**KOSCHEI: Probably, but those pop up all the time for Time Lords. I wouldn't worry about it too much. In fact, it might be useful. Just don't inform anyone. Especially not Magnus.**

"If Magnus saw this, he probably wouldn't be the happiest person alive." Rose made a face.

"Yeah, but I think he'd understand." Donna added on.

"Probably."

**THETA SIGMA: So, all my nightmares have really been because of a mutant?**

**KOSCHEI: Yes, now, we better be getting back. I can sleep with you again tonight to ward off any bad dreams. (he wiggles his eyebrows.)** ****

"Koschei got some skills!" Jack laughed like a hyena. "That sly dog. He even accompanied him before they were together! Crush Goals."

"Fifty-first century men." Rose deadpanned, much to the amusement of the rest of the room.

**THETA SIGMA: (laughs) I just realized something.**

**KOSCHEI: Yes?**

**THETA SIGMA: You slept with me while you had a crush on me before we were actually dating!**

"And Time Lords." she added on in the same monotone voice.

**(KOSCHEI looked slightly guilty.)**

**THETA SIGMA: But yes, you may.**

**(They head back.)**

As the screen turned black, they turned to each other.

"That was...intense." Rory winced, thinking about the contents of the part.

"But somehow not surprising." Clara scowled.

Jack suddenly stood up. "As we watch these, make mental notes of things that could be helpful. I'm sure Sexy would help if we mixed something, but we should do some work."

They nodded and prepared themselves for the next part. What could possibly happen next to make this any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that rough chapter! I tried to put some sweet parts in it since fluff makes everything better, but as you can see, I failed. It's hard to make a chapter entirely good without making it seem like a filler.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the fourth part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is OOC! This chapter is a lot of backstory, and some present is in it too.

**(Cut to BRAXIATEL, who is still outside the cave from earlier. He looks stunned, horrified, and outraged.)**

The companions all winced at the reminder of what they had just seen.

**(Slowly, BRAXIATEL looks up. With tears in his eyes, He seems to be remembering something from long ago. The camera zooms into one of his eyes and out again, only this time BRAXIATEL is much younger. It is apparent that this is before he was discovered as a Time Lord.)**

"Wait a second...what just happened?" Clara looked startled at the change of events.

"A flashback would be my guess." Martha responded. "Like, Sexy could be showing us what Braxiatel was thinking at the time."

**PENELOPE: (entering the room) Brax, your father and I will be leaving now, okay?**

"Who's that?" Amy inquired.

"I believe that she is the Doctor's mother." Donna observed. "Gramps gave me a vague description of her, and she seems to suit it rather well. And why else would she be there?"

The companions were silent for a moment, looking the Doctor's mother up and down.

**BRAXIATEL: Why bother telling me if you are never coming back? (grumbling)**

**PENELOPE: (straightens, clutches a bundle closer to her chest) Simple, because we may not be coming back. I suggest that you don't focus on things that could happen. Focus on the facts. Otherwise, you'll be too controlled by different theories and hypotheses that you could alter facts that come later on to fit them.**

"Well, that is where that catchphrase came from." Mickey grinned.

**BRAXIATEL: What is that, your catchphrase?**

"It seems like we agree on this matter." he continued, making the other occupants of the room smile.

**PENELOPE: Perhaps. But it is a good one. One that I want Theta to grow up knowing. (she gestures to the bundle in her arms) Can you do that for me?**

**BRAXIATEL: I'm nearly an adult but not one yet. It would be unwise to trust me with a child.**

"I think he was capable. The Doctor turned out fine at the end, right?" Clara pointed out.

"He was, but we don't necessarily know for certain whether or not he was 'fine' on his own free will." Jack grimly stated. "No matter how painful it might be, we have to consider the possibility that the Doc is a completely different person than who we know."

The companions winced in unison.

"I don't think he'd be that different." Amy sounded confident. "There were certain times where he seemed to go a bit...sadistic, maybe? Mad? Not how he normally is." she was thinking about a certain town called Mercy. "Therefore, I think that his normal self is the one that he normally acted like, and the other one is when he went bonkers."

Rory nodded, thinking about how Amy had stated in that town that he usually started acting a bit...off when he had been away from humans. "Maybe it has something to do with the species of people he hangs out with? He always seemed to go off the deep end when he lost contact with humans. It could be loneliness, but it could be something like the 'not being alone' thing."

Jack considered it for a moment. "Interesting theory, but do you think a couple of humans would prevent a Gallifreyan from getting what they wanted?"

"I don't know." Martha glanced at Jack. "An immortal man would certainly dissuade them. Maybe it is because none of us have the normal experiences of humans? We've travelled through time and space. Rose has been through the void-"

The immortal man nodded along. "Now that is an interesting theory!" Rory made a couple of grumbling noises, but Jack ignored them. "But we should keep watching for now."

They turned back to the screen.

**(PENELOPE simply hands the bundle, now identified as THETA SIGMA to him.)**

**BRAXIATEL: Did you not just hear me? (panicked)**

**PENELOPE: If you need help, the rest of Lungbarrow would help you. Borusa might be the most help of all.**

**BRAXIATEL: He's at the Academy. I am too, so how am I supposed to care for an infant in a school where nothing that isn't supposed to be there can be?**

"That is quite difficult." Jack sighed. "But, well, he was there, and technically, the High Council would want him out due to being a Time Lord."

Rose brought her head up, "That reminds me of something."

"What is it?" Martha turned to her.

"You know the eight stages of genocide?" she inquired. "Well, perhaps if we can identify what stage it is at in this memory, then we can be better prepared for later."

The doctor nodded. "That would probably be a good idea. Jack?"

The immortal man was thinking this over a bit. "I'm thinking that it is quickly approaching stage seven."

"Extermination?" Rose's jaw dropped. She had become quite familiar with these terms across the void.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Stage one, classification, occurred as soon as Rassilon started classifying people as Time Lords. Stage two, symbolization, was when they were distinguished in a particularly negative way. Stage three, dehumanization, was when they were, well, dehumanized. When it was decided that Time Lords are no better than the scum on the bottom of the Gallifreyans' shoes. Stage four, organization, is self-explanatory. Every genocide is organized, but the Gallifreyans seemed to have devised a way to organize their genocide using their victims. They are using the Time Lords, possessing and controlling their actions, to kill and harm themselves. At the time of this memory, they were continuing to gain support from the Time Lords, which is why they are targeting the Deca, but they had moved on to stage five. Polarization occurred when all those laws forbidding Time Lords from having basic rights came out. When they were denied shelter, food, water, even marriage and such. Including, most recently, their own free will; although, that one was gone long before it was made official. Stage six, preparation, was when they were identified and separated. Gallifreyans seem to love to make the Time Lords go all over the universe, and I wouldn't be surprised if they had some sort of camp to force them into. Or a prison." Jack made a face, taking a deep breath.

"But not extermination?" Mickey pressed.

"No, I don't think so at this point. However, it could be happening now as all I have to go off of are the memories." Jack responded.

Amy straightened her back. "So, we have to find a way to stop it." her voice was firm.

"That may be difficult." Rory reminded. "Remember that Gallifrey deals with its own problems. It is possible that the other planets don't even know what is happening, yeah?"

Martha nodded.

"See? If we go in and try to vouch for them, we will probably be immediately put into the dungeons." the nurse stated. "We can, however, try to find someone who can stop it."

"Like the Doctor?"

Jack interrupted. "That might not work. He is a victim himself, and the Gallifreyans wouldn't listen to a Time Lord."

**PENELOPE: (laughs) I'm sure you will figure something out. You are always so good at hiding things.**

**(ULYSSES enters the room.)**

The companions looked Ulysses up and down, thoroughly taking in all of his characteristics as well. Was this the one that was exiled to Earth?

"Jack," Donna started. "If he was exiled to Earth and a Gallifreyan, perhaps they would listen to him? He could help at the very least."

The immortal nodded. "He would likely be very useful for our cause, but unfortunately, we have no way of contacting him as of now."

**PENELOPE: Is it time?**

**(He nods)**

**PENELOPE: (rushed) Look after your brother, Brax!**

**BRAXIATEL: (nods glumly) I will, but I'm also going to witness the trial.**

"That just screams 'bad idea!'" Amy raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

**ULYSSES: I don't think that that is a good idea, son.**

**BRAXIATEL: I have to know what will happen immediately, and if you need help fighting for you, I'll be right there! Please, let me go!**

**ULYSSES: Braxiatel.**

**(BRAXIATEL looks up.)**

**ULYSSES: They might discover you as a Time Lord.**

"So they did know." Rose leaned back a bit, happy that the Doctor's parents weren't going to attack him instead of help him.

**BRAXIATEL: You....you...**

**ULYSSES: Know? Yeah. We have for a very long time.**

**BRAXIATEL: (tears appears in eyes) Why didn't you tell me or something? Why didn't you...treat me like a freak?!**

"It's so depressing how he thinks like that." Martha looked away, putting a hand over her face.

"The Doctor's probably just the same." Mickey groaned. "I mean, they both grew up in the same atmosphere, and the only difference was that the Doc didn't have his parents to help him through it."

"We could always help him." the doctor mentioned.

"How? Therapy? The Doctor would definitely appreciate that." he pointed out.

Martha groaned. "I know he would like it, but perhaps if he were to just talk to us he-

"He hasn't talked to anyone about it for thousands of years." Clara reminded. "Why would he suddenly change now?"

Martha only shrugged as she had no answer.

**PENELOPE: (gently) We want the last memory you have of us to be one of acceptance. We know that you probably worried that we would abandon you, and we want you to know that that would not happen.**

**BRAXIATEL: You are abandoning Theta and I anyway, so I'm going to the trial. I want to be able to see you for as long as possible.**

"That is completely understandable." Amy felt a rush of motherly overprotectiveness. "But it would put him in danger."

**ULYSSES: (looks at PENELOPE) Well, we can't stop you. Just be careful. I don't want the last thing we see of you to be your persecution.**

**(BRAXIATEL nods)**

**(Cut to the trial room. PENELOPE and ULYSSES are on the stands, but BRAXIATEL is in the audience, very close to the front, holding THETA SIGMA in his hands.)**

"I know that this is a tense moment." Clara mentioned. "But can we take a moment to look at the baby?"

"You mean the Doctor?" Amy inquired.

"Yup," the Impossible Girl responded.

Donna laughed. "I wish there was a way for us to have a picture or something. Space Man would blow up."

The companions shared a joyful laugh in the midst of the dark scene.

**RASSILON: Ulysses of the House of Lungbarrow. You are here to be tried for bringing a human to Gallifrey and having sexual intercourse with it. Penelope Gate of Earth. You are here to be tried for invading Gallifrey and seducing one of our most noble Gallifreyans. How do you plead?**

"Did he just call Penelope an 'it?'" Donna was growing red enough to match her hair.

"He hates the Time Lords, so it would only make sense that he hates other species too." Martha tried her best to explain. "He's very xenophobic."

That was one thing the others could agree upon.

"When the Doctor finally returned to Gallifrey," Clara recalled. "Rassilon stopped at nothing to get him to come out of Lungbarrow. He tried to be official, but the Doctor still denied him. When he went out again, he was in front of a firing squad."

The companions gaped.

"Did he get hit?" Amy felt a rush of protectiveness.

"No," the Impossible Girl shook her head. "All of them shot at him, but they all missed."

"That's incredibly unlikely. Especially for Gallifreyans." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Clara nodded. "They didn't want to shoot him."

**(PENELOPE and ULYSSES whisper something to what looks to be a younger HUILEE.)**

**HUILEE: Guilty. Pleading for a lighter sentence.**

**(BRAXIATEL winces in the stands and starts to edge towards the exit.)**

**(Passage of time)**

**RASSILON: Normally, the only sentence would be death towards both parties, but I am a very merciful being.**

"Merciful my ass." Donna grumbled.

Mickey nodded. "That's cruel; all they did was love each other. I can't imagine what happens when a Time Lord is brought on trial."

"Well, there's no jury for them. I'm guessing that just means that Rassilon can do whatever he wants." Rory scowled.

"But like what?" Mickey continued. "He wouldn't want them to die necessarily as he wants his weapons, but would he torture them? Torture would damage them and therefore his weapon."

"He doesn't seem to have any qualms about letting the population kill, torture, rape, steal from, kick out, or anything else you can think of from the Time Lords." Martha reminded.

Mickey nodded along with his wife. "That might just be during peace time. If they were at war, perhaps they'd want them in the best condition possible?"

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But they also don't want the Time Lords to turn on them. The chip should be efficient enough for Rassilon to be sure that that wouldn't happen, but if we could analyze them and find faults, the Gallifreyans would have quickly discovered them ages ago."

He sighed. "So, it's possible that they decided to update their technology."

Martha nodded gravely. "It could be that all the notes we are taking and learning are all going to be for naught."

**(PENELOPE and ULYSSES fall to their knees.)**

**RASSILON: Therefore, I will choose a different sentence. Ulysses of the House of Lungbarrow, I have decided to exile you to the planet you love so much. Sol 3.**

"Well, I guess that confirms his location." Jack nodded to himself. "He wouldn't have been allowed to return during the Time War, I believe. Too tainted."

"There's still the entire planet." Donna deadpanned. "How is that a confirmation?"

The immortal man smiled at her, showing all his shining teeth. "How many people do you think have two hearts and other distinct Gallifreyan traits on Earth? We should be able to track it, you know. Try to see if he would help us."

The fiery redhead understood now. "But how do we know he would want to? He hasn't seen the Doctor since he was a baby, so how do we know Ulysses still cares?"

"We don't know for certain whether or not the Doctor and Ulysses ever met up again." Clara inputted. "They could have."

"But what if he doesn't care?" Donna inquired desperately.

"Donna," Rory's voice was confident as he was speaking from experience. "Trust me when I tell you that Ulysses does care about the Doctor. He didn't try to kill him when he was a baby, and he accepted his fate. Fathers would destroy the universe before letting their children be harmed."

"But what if he blames the Doctor for him being separated from Penelope? He is the proof in that trial that they were sexually involved." Donna mentioned.

Rory's voice was gentle and understanding. "It is unlikely; very unlikely. The Doctor was made out of love, and they never tried to hide him."

**(Guards come and drag ULYSSES away, who cries out in being startled.)**

**(Zoom into the center between PENELOPE and ULYSSES, where it is shown that both parties reach out to hold each other's hand, but never make it.)**

"They never even got to say goodbye." Amy had tears in her eyes. "I mean, they probably said that before the trial, but this is so depressing." her head dropped into her hands.

**RASSILON: Penelope Gates of Earth. You have also escaped death, but you will never see your love ever again. Instead, you will help us develop a new weapon and be part of Operation Weeping Angel.**

"So, they Weeping Angels were originally Gallifreyan weapons?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"It seems so." Rose grimaced. She had never met them herself, but from some of the stories she heard from the Metacrisis, well, she didn't really want to.

Jack looked amused. "Rassilon really needs better control over his weapons."

**(Guards come in and drag PENELOPE away too.)**

**(Suddenly, the cry of a baby is heard throughout the courtroom. Everyone looks to the direction of BRAXIATEL, where it is obvious that the cries belong to THETA SIGMA. BRAXIATEL bows in apology before rushing out of the room.)**

In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Mickey commented. "Stupid Doctor, always interrupting people at intense times."

"That cry could have been a sign of the strong telepathy he showed in the last moments." Martha responded to the comment. "It's too coincidentally timed for me to believe it was on accident. His parents were separated and in danger; of course his telepathy would pick it up. Just like how it picked up Braxiatel."

"That must have been hard to hide from the High Council." he shuddered.

**(Cut to the Academy, where it is obvious that BRAXIATEL is a member of that time's Deca. The Deca of the time seemed to have accommodated for THETA SIGMA as they created a contraption to hide him.)**

**(BRAXIATEL, with a depressed expression, pressed a panel on the wall, and it flipped to show a cradle, the same cradle seen during the Eleventh Doctor's episodes. He puts his brother in it. He then collapses in the bed next to it, where it is made obvious that BRAXIATEL is first of the Deca.)**

"Go Brax, you smartie-pants. First spot in the Deca!" Jack teased him even though they had never met and he wasn't there.

Rose slammed him with a pillow. "I doubt he'd appreciate that."

"He might."

"Probably wouldn't."

"He might!"

Rose simply shook her head. "Let's see. If you said that, I doubt you would have made it out with your manhood intact."

The immortal turned a shade of gray at that as if he was thinking about something displeasing.

**(There are nine other people in the room, but none of them are on their beds yet. The second member, by the name of JANDATH, approaches BRAXIATEL.)**

**JANDATH: If we get caught for this, I'm blaming it all on you. (she scowls)**

"I don't like her." Clara decided. "I know we just met her, but she is really unsupportive of Braxiatel. Lots of jealously in her, I think."

"Probably." Amy agreed.

**BRAXIATEL: Fine. Just don't touch my brother.**

**(JANDATH rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.)**

**(DOLOVEE, a younger version of the Corsair and the sixth member, approaches BRAXIATEL.)**

"I think that that is the Corsair." Amy recognized the impressive tattoo Dolovee insisted on putting on.

"He was probably hiding then too." Donna thought this over before saying. "Why does it seem like all the Time Lords are in the top ten smartest students on Gallifrey thing?"

Clara stated. "Well, it is evolution. While some mutations are not beneficial, I doubt Rassilon ever lets those live. The mutations that get through must be beneficial in many ways, like the Doctor's strong telepathy. Their brain capacity was also likely affected, I suppose."

**BRAXIATEL: You want to yell at me too?**

**DOLOVEE: (sits on the edge BRAXIATEL's bed.) No.**

**BRAXIATEL: Then, what are you here for?**

**DOLOVEE: Simple. (he looks around. The rest of the Deca had left the room.) Us Time Lords have to stick together, yeah? Before we get caught.**

"United they would stand a better chance of overthrowing Rassilon." Martha agreed.

"They probably have united somehow; maybe like the Deca?" Mickey offered. "Then again, maybe being united wouldn't help that much. Sometimes, people are still afraid to stand up against their oppressors."

**BRAXIATEL: (sits up in interest) You-?**

**DOLOVEE: (nods) And you. And Theta Sigma by the looks of it.**

"How did he know from just a glance?" Clara looked amazed.

"There must be clear symptoms or signs." Rory stated. "Something that would give it away, such as the Doctor crying when his parents are in agony."

"The Corsair must have been very observant before he died." the Impossible Girl sighed. "What happened to him anyway?"

The nurse explained. "He was killed outside the universe. His body was cut into pieces, and they were used as spare parts to keep some people alive." he looked disgusted.

"Like real life Frankenstein?" Clara looked sick.

"Yeah," Rory winced. "I will never forget the Doctor's face when he realized what was happening there. How many Time Lords had fallen into that death trap, following mail, only to be cut up by those they were going to help."

The companions scowled before looking back to the television. It appeared that Time Lords were often taken advantage of, not just by Gallifreyans, too.

**BRAXIATEL: (looks at THETA SIGMA in horror) How did you-?**

**DOLOVEE: Know? After a while, you get to see the signs.**

**BRAXIATEL: (sighs) What do we do, then?**

**DOLOVEE: Pretend like we are normal Gallifreyans. Raise Theta, which I'd be more than happy to help with.**

"Yes, your aim is to be near the cute baby." Rose deadpanned.

Amy laughed. "Who in their right mind would turn that chance away?"

**BRAXIATEL: (considers this) All right.**

**(Cut to the future, where DOLOVEE and BRAXIATEL are leaving the Academy for the last time with THETA SIGMA in tow. They appear in the house of the FOSTER MOTHER and the FOSTER FATHER.)**

**FOSTER MOTHER: Brax! What a pleasant surprise! And you've brought Dolovee!**

**BRAXIATEL: (laughs) Yeah, he needs a place to stay. His house isn't too accepting of people like us.**

"Is any house there?" Rory bitterly laughed. "The only accepting place seems to be that orphanage."

**FOSTER FATHER: (smiles) That's all right. I'll set up a room for you.**

**BRAXIATEL: Actually, he can just stay with me. We shared a dorm at the Academy, and he's been helping me with Thete...**

**FOSTER MOTHER: All right, boys. Tell me if you need anything?**

"In parent speak," Amy looked completely serious. The companions seemed to be having a lot more humorous moments now that they were on some of the lighter scenes. "It means 'Tell me when you are hungry.' Because you can be sure that they will definitely come crawling to you for food later on."

The companions laughed.

"Those were the days..." Jack wistfully stared off into the distance.

**BRAXIATEL: 'Kay.**

**DOLOVEE: Thank you, miss and mister.**

**(Cut to BRAXIATEL's room. It is night, and there are some distinct shadows against the window. It slowly opens to show JANDATH in the robes of a member of the High Council. It is obvious that she was now one of them, accepted almost immediately after graduation.)**

"I knew she couldn't be trusted." Clara glared at her, aware that this wasn't going to be a very light-hearted scene.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "She must have been in close contact with the High Council for a while in order to get accepted in so soon after her graduation."

"Makes me wonder what sort of information she told them." Jack looked dark. He seemed to be exhibiting a lot of wisdom recently, which was so very different from his usual light-hearted self.

**JANDATH: Dolov and Brax, I've always been telling you that some day I'd get you two. (all three other occupants of the room are sleeping)**

**(JANDATH approaches THETA SIGMA, where she hovers for a second. She then moves over to BRAXIATEL and DOLOVEE.)**

**JANDATH: They've been located. (whispering into a communication device) Bring in the big guns.**

**(ASTINTIENTEL enters the room and pushes a tranquilizer dart into both of the already unconscious bodies.)**

"Why is that Ass guy tranquilizing unconscious people?" Amy looked furious.

Donna frowned. "It was probably to ensure that they wouldn't wake up and attack them during transport." she sighed. "These damn Martians are getting on my nerves..."

Rose commented. "But couldn't that have some negative effects on them? It might trap them inside their own heads or something." she sounded fearful.

The companions looked to the screen, waiting to see if they would make it out okay.

**ASTINTIENTEL: It will prevent them from waking up. (he grabs DOLOVEE)**

**(JANDATH grabs BRAXIATEL, and they flee into the night)**

**(THETA SIGMA slowly starts to cry as if he knows what is going on, similar to that of his future self.)**

"That's two perfectly timed tears." Mickey noticed.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I'm guessing that that is one of the main focuses of the Doctor's mutation, right? It's all focused on the mind."

Jack agreed. "It's possible. You know, telepathy, maybe telekinesis? All these mind tricks."

"If that was his mutation, what could some of the others be?" Rose inquired. "I thought that they would all be centered around the mind; it does seem to be the Time Lords' prized asset."

"The only Time Lord you've every actually met was the Doctor." Jack reminded. "And while the others were adept at mind games, such as the Master, it probably isn't the focus of their powers. The Master is really good at possessing people, which suggests that he could have a small mutation in the same field as the Doctor, but from what I understand, the Doctor's mind games are more intense." he thought this over for a bit before continuing. "Some other mutations could include immense strength, for example. Maybe a lot more agility? It depends, I guess." he shrugged.

**(Cut to a laboratory, where DOLOVEE and BRAXIATEL are both strapped to a table.)**

 Rory looked solemn. "It seems like we are going to get a clue on how the Gallifreyans put the chips in. Probably not all of it, but a bit."

Martha nodded. "So, we should all watch it. Try to pick stuff up. If we can figure out how they put it in, it will give us a starting point for figuring out how to take it out."

The companions watching in morbid fascination as the scene continued to play.

**(BRAXIATEL suddenly wakes up and figures out the situation, where he begins screaming his head off and struggling against his restraints. This wakes up DOLOVEE, who does the same.)**

Rose winced. "They must be terrified."

Donna nodded. "To fall asleep in your bed and wake up strapped to a table? Yeah, definitely."

**WSHLITAR: (entering the room) Stop.**

"How can those bastards be so emotionless when they are so clearly in distress?" Rose shivered.

"They were probably trained to do that." Clara explained. "Also, Wshlitar and the others probably didn't see them as...Gallifreyan."

**(Two scientists come up with very large needles. BRAXIATEL and DOLOVEE freeze at the sight of them.)**

**WSHLITAR: Commence the operation.**

**(The two scientists each go to one of the Time Lords and forces the needle down through their left shoulder, and both of them go limp. However, they are both still conscious.)**

"Why did they target the left shoulder in particular?" Rory was buzzing with questions. After all, they knew absolutely nothing about Gallifreyan biology.

Martha took the liberty to answer that question for him. "The UNIT files we have on them say that there is a sensitive nerve cluster right near the left shoulder of a Time Lord or Gallifreyan, and it also said that that is the easiest way to disable one."

Rory and the other companions nodded, taking note of that. They'd have to be especially wary of their friend's left shoulder.

**WSHLITAR: Both of your profiles have been updated. (turning to the scientists) Our Lord Rassilon has no current need for them following the operation, so put them back where they were found afterwards. (he leaves the room)**

**(The two scientists bring out large knives, and all the viewer can see is the shadows of them starting to move around the Time Lords with them. The screaming continues.)**

"They did that while they were conscious?" Amy looked horrified at the thought.

"They were never really ethical," Rory reminded her. "They treated them like things, so they wouldn't waste product on the Time Lords."

**(Passage of time)**

**(The scientists put down two very bloody knives, and DOLOVEE and BRAXIATEL are dragged back to the foster home like nothing had happened at all.)**

**(Cut to BRAXIATEL outside the cave once more. The flashback is over. He stays curled up in a ball.)**

"That was horrible." Rose winced.

**HUILEE: (approaches with an expression that is purely professional) Lord Burner?**

"Great," Martha groaned. "I had forgotten that she was looking for him."

"He's probably going to go on trial too." Donna scowled. "And it's not going to turn out quite as 'good' as last one we saw."

**BRAXIATEL: (looks up and groans) The High Council can fuck off.**

"He said it!" Jack cheered.

**HUILEE: That is no way to speak to your superiors. (pauses) You've been telling Time Lords at the Academy things they shouldn't know.**

**BRAXIATEL: Why do I get a feeling that that isn't a question?**

"It isn't. She is telling him that is what he did, so he would be convicted no matter what." Amy realized.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they warped evidence as well. You know, change it to make it suit them and their cause." Rory added on.

**HUILEE: Because it's not. Bad things happen to those who mess with the will of Rassilon.**

**BRAXIATEL: Everything is 'of Rassilon.' Oh, Omega, here we go...**

**HUILEE: You have a mission, Lord Burner. You will complete it.**

**(Cut to the High Council, where BRAXIATEL is on his knees in front of RASSILON, similar to how PENELOPE and ULYSSES were in the flashback. It is noticeably lacking a jury.)**

"It looks so empty in there." Amy felt anger boiling inside.

**RASSILON: Here we have the Lord Burner, formally known as Braxiatel of the House of Lungbarrow.**

**BRAXIATEL: That's still my name. (biting)**

"So, they did strip the Doctor and all the other Time Lords of their identity." Mickey winced. "No wonder he doesn't tell anyone his name."

Jack nodded. "It could either be that or the fact that his real name could be well known in some areas of the universe. It could have been used as a symbol that he doesn't want to still be."

**RASSILON: Silence, Lord Burner. It may be your name, but it is not your identification. You are here to be charged with treason. How do you plead?**

**(HUILEE leans down to the kneeling Time Lord, and BRAXIATEL whispers something in her ear.)**

**HUILEE: (clearly) Not guilty.**

"As he is." Amy frowned.

"Not by Gallifreyan law." Rose looked beyond pissed.

The Girl Who Waited sighed before looking across the room. "If the Doctor was in control of Gallifrey, did he get rid of those laws?"

Clara responded. "Not when I was there. He was more concerned with trying to find a way for me to cheat death."

**RASSILON: Not guilty, eh? Well, Lord Burner, there is an overwhelming amount of evidence that directs to the only logical conclusion. You told a total of ten Time Lords of our plans to capture them, and as a result, we have only obtained one.**

**BRAXIATEL: I fail to see what that has to do with me.**

"Absolutely nothing." Martha defended the Doctor's brother valiantly even though her words were never heard by those convicting him.

**STRYDARYON: The Time Lord will not speak directly to our Lord.**

"They aren't allowed to even talk to Rassilon?" Mickey's eyebrows shot up. "What is that, a sign of respect or something?"

"Probably, though I think it would only count for those on trial." Rory answered. "Huilee seems to be the one to tell Rassilon everything they say."

**RASSILON: Thank you, Strydaryon. Lord Burner, we know that you have been sending messages to these Time Lords and warning them of our plans.**

**(BRAXIATEL whispers something to HUILEE.)**

**HUILEE: The Lord Burner does not know what you mean be 'messages.'**

"Are they going to try to pin Vahanamara's message on him?" Rose prophesized.

"Probably." Donna growled. "They want to keep her as a symbol of their cause, but they want to put down the Time Lords at the same time. Besides, it would be some pretty incriminating evidence if it was his."

**RASSILON: (laughs) You have sent a few written documents to your brother, the Lord Doctor, but those have unfortunately been destroyed.**

**(BRAXIATEL whispers something else to HUILEE.)**

**HUILEE: Then, how do you know it was him? Or that it ever happened at all?**

"Because he spies on people." Martha scowled. "A world with no privacy."

"So, it should be difficult to prove to the population, right?" Amy looked hopeful.

"I doubt it." the doctor stated. "He'd probably just say that he was keeping tabs on the Time Lords to keep them out of trouble and such, and of course the Gallifreyans would only have praise for him."

**RASSILON: (laughs) Play the other message.**

**(STRYDARYON smirks maliciously, and JANDATH comes in with VAHANAMARA's message. She plays it, and it has obviously been edited. It now has BRAXIATEL's voice and ASTINTIENTEL's part is suspiciously missing.)**

"As wrong as that is, it is very clever." Jack winced. "Keeping their allies safe while gaining more control over their weapons."

"Do you think that there is some clear purpose for the Time Lords?" Rose inquired. "Did Rassilon create them just to have a weapon, or does he plan on using them to take over the universe or something?"

"It's unclear," the immortal explained. "Rassilon probably wanted a weapon just in case something threatened him, but he also probably had some ulterior motive."

**RASSILON: There, your evidence.**

**(BRAXIATEL makes noises in protest, but he seemed unable to form words.)**

**RASSILON: Therefore, I have to say that the Lord Burner is guilty of treason. How should he be punished?**

"How badly do you think he is going to get punished?" Rory questioned. "They don't seem to be very merciful to Time Lords."

"They don't want him dead either." Mickey reminded. "Other than that, they'll probably go with the worst possible option."

**STRYDARYON: Death is always suitable for traitors.**

**JANDATH: But, Strydaryon, isn't that letting him off too lightly? I was only one spot below him at the Academy, so I know exactly what will get to him the most. Make him join Operation Weeping Angel to be with his precious mother.**

"I don't think they'd do that either. He is in a different 'weapons program' than that one." Rose sounded sick just saying that.

**(BRAXIATEL flinches.)**

**ASTINTIENTEL: Porucadus is always nice this time of year. (sickly sweet smile)**

Most of the companions didn't understand this, but Jack went deathly pale.

"What's Porucadus?" Clara inquired.

"A prison. The worst prison in the universe." the immortal actually looked fearful. "Nothing good happens there. The cells aren't big enough for you to move at all, and when I say at all, I mean _at all_. The guards are more interested in beating people up than giving them food or water. Most inmates die within a week, and others are usually scared. I don't know whether or not Brax's situation would be the same; Rassilon does want him alive. However, many people there have no qualms about forcing them to do things. Mining or other labor or any other services they want."

The companions were shocked.

"It's kind of similar to what the Time Lords are going through now; you know, same restrictions and such. Only he would be rooming with a lot more demanding and violent people, and his quarters would be almost the exact size of his body. If he's lucky, he'd get a cell where he can only lay down. Standing forever can lead to some....difficulties." Jack shuddered.

**(BRAXIATEL looks up with an alarmed expression.)**

**RASSILON: (laughs) Why is it, Astintientel, that you always have such good ideas? Lord Burner, you will receive a life sentence at the Prison of Porucadus, notably the worst prison ever created. You will only be removed for certain missions and if some honest, law-abiding Gallifreyan would like you for a service...that is what just happened, wasn't it? (looks disdainful)**

"Why does he look disgusted if he was the one that allowed it?" Rose growled.

"Well, most Time Lords, including Brax as we find out earlier, were...prostitutes." Amy managed out eventually. "And he never had any respect for Time Lords to begin with."

**(Cut to Porucadus, where BRAXIATEL is roughly thrown into a small cell, barely big enough for him to actually be in there.)**

"You weren't exaggerating." Mickey's jaw dropped. Brax had about an inch of breathing room.

Jack shook his head, but he didn't talk. He seemed to be avoiding looking at the screen.

**(Hissing is heard from a nearby cell, and BRAXIATEL darts back suddenly, only to hit the other wall immediately.)**

**GUARD: Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? (hits the side of the cell with is stick)**

The companions winced. That stick was very close to Brax's head....

**(Cut to the Academy, where THETA SIGMA is staring into the distance.)**

**KOSCHEI: What's wrong with you?**

**THETA SIGMA: I think Brax has been arrested....and sentenced to life in prison at Porucadus...(winces, looks dead) That's all I can get right now. It is almost like he is being blocked... (sad)**

Martha frowned. "From what I could understand from UNIT files, the Doctor has telepathic connections that should remain strong no matter what obstacles or distance between them. Brax is one of these connections...why would he be blocked?"

"There could be some special material lining the prison." Mickey offered helpfully.

"Or perhaps his abilities were weaker when he was younger." Clara suggested.

**KOSCHEI: Thete...(brings his boyfriend into a hug)**

**THETA SIGMA: Why does all the crap always happen to him? How is it fair?**

**KOSCHEI: It's not. It never has been. (reassuring)**

**THETA SIGMA: Kos. I think it is time to go to my grandfather.**

The companions leaned forward. They were anticipating Borusa's reaction to them, and they hoped that he would accept them.

**(Cut to BORUSA's classroom, where all nine undiscovered Time Lords are in front of him.)**

**BORUSA: So...all ten of my Deca students are Time Lords....including my other grandson?**

"Well," Rory started. "He's not yelling at them."

"I believe he is on our side." Jack smirked. "There seems to be a lot of professors at the Academy who aren't biased. First Zelie and then Borusa...and just at the time when a record amount of undiscovered Time Lords is at the Academy."

"Coincidence?" Mickey proposed.

"Coincidences only happen once in a blue moon. Everything happens for a reason, so we have to discover the reason behind this. Most likely, the amount of Gallifreyans who tolerate Time Lords is very low. Less than one percent probably? For two to be professors of the ten Time Lords at the same time..."

"Someone must have put them there." Rose figured out.

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

She continued with her statement. "That means that something must be unified. There could be some sort of agency, even if it secret. A group of Gallifreyans willingly risking their freedom to help them regain their basic rights."

The immortal nodded, pride gleaming in his eyes. He knew that Rose must have been slightly prophetic since she harbored Bad Wolf. She must have at least a small ability to predict things she didn't know, and it was stronger than most humans. He didn't know if she knew herself though.

**MORTIMUS: Yes.**

**BORUSA: And now the High Council has thrown my oldest grandson in prison.**

**(THETA SIGMA nods.)**

**BORUSA: Then, I fear that it is time to start something I hoped would never come to pass.**

**RALLON: What's that?**

**BORUSA: I played a major role in creating a secret agency that not even the High Council knows about to help Time Lords. We've been working on ways to remove chips safely, how to disable commands, and more.**

Rose's mouth formed an 'o' shape. What did this mean? She had been right several times, but surely it was just coincidence? She, however, remembered the conversation the companions just finished having. Coincidences were rare. What did that make her?

"A secret agency?" Mickey smirked. "Now, we're getting somewhere. They would be able to take Rassilon down, right? They are Gallifreyans, so Rassilon and the people would listen to them. And an entire agency? That's a lot of people."

Donna grinned. "That certainly is good news."

Things were looking up for them.

**MILLENNIA: What? How? And what do you mean 'we?'**

**BORUSA: (chuckles) Long ago, I had a son here on Gallifrey. That son of mine fell in love with a human, and he was forcibly taken away from me. Not long after, Braxiatel was taken in as a Time Lord with his friend Dolovee, and he was taken away from me. Therefore, I started the agency to ensure that no one else would leave, and now is a good time to make it useful.**

"What did they say they were working on?" Martha snapped her fingers as she tried to remember.

"Removing chips and disabling commands?" Amy offered.

"Yeah," the doctor nodded. "How exactly are they making progress with that? I doubt they would endanger the lives of living Time Lords to do that research."

Rory nodded. "Perhaps cadavers?"

"Perhaps." she pursed her lips. "It would be interesting to see how far they have gotten with their research. Do you think they have a way now?" Martha looked hopeful.

"I doubt it," Jack sighed.

**MILLENNIA: But 'we?'**

**BORUSA: I'm not the only Gallifreyan who thinks that the way Time Lords are treated is wrong. There is enough of us to create an agency, even though we are still outnumbered by our bigoted counterparts. I got one of them a job here; I believe she is your music professor?**

"See? No such thing as coincidences." Jack smiled serenely at them, wiggling his eyebrows. "I was right, right?"

All he got was a bunch of eye rolls.

**USHAS: (nods) Professor Zelie.**

**BORUSA: Yes, her. (he taps a panel on a wall, and a door opens) Follow me.**

**(They follow, and the door closes behind them. They walk past many things that can easily be recognized, including a blue telephone box.)**

"Is that?" Clara's eyes widened with the rest of the companions.

"The TARDIS." Amy breathed.

Rory looked amused. "I guess we know where the Doctor got it from."

"Still probably stole it though." Clara stated in nostalgia.

**BORUSA: Welcome to TELePAth.**

**KOSCHEI: What does that-**

**BORUSA: (matter-of-fact) Time Lord Protection Agency.**

"How did they come up with that anagram?" Donna made a face.

"It must be a Gallifreyan thing." Rose replied.

"Must be," she agreed.

**(They walk swiftly through a couple more corridors.)**

**BORUSA: We have met personally with every Time Lord, including Magnus, and we gained access to their chip. While we don't have a way to remove it, we have discovered a way to monitor the chip's activity.**

Jack leaned forward. "Interesting. This would help figure out who we can trust at least." he looked hopeful.

Mickey nodded. "All this information is making me feel more confident about this."

"Don't be overconfident." Martha warned.

"Don't worry. I won't!" he grinned at her.

**(They approach a computer with a very large screen that currently says LORD RENDER - EXPIRED. It has a picture of lean man on it, presumably the Lord Render.)**

**USHAS: The Lord Render was the one that was lynched in Arcadia.**

"It's still disturbing how they have them by title and not name. And how they have 'expired' instead of 'passed' or something." Amy frowned. "As if they still don't see them as equal."

"It is possible that they don't." Rory reassured, "But they could. The profile could be for his chip and not the person. The chip was made by the High Council who would definitely have a lot bias in it."

**BORUSA: Yes, but let's not mess with his profile for now. You want to see Brax's, right?**

**THETA SIGMA: Yes. And Magnus.**

**(BORUSA scrolls through the list of Time Lords before reaching a screen titled LORD BURNER - INACTIVE. It has a picture of BRAXIATEL on it.)**

**BORUSA: Braxiatel's chip isn't currently active, but it isn't expired. Which is good, because that would mean that he was dead. Brax was recently taken to trial for treason, and he was found guilty. Currently spending a life sentence at Porucadus. Last mission was to retrieve your foster parents, Thete, for questioning.**

**THETA SIGMA: We have to get him out of there!**

"He's very impulsive." Martha noticed.

"I would be too if my brother was in danger." Rose was sympathetic.

**BORUSA: (gentle) And we will. But we are not going in there, guns blazing, only to be taken down immediately. Now, onto Magnus. (he scrolls some more.)**

**(It comes up with LORD WAR CHIEF - ACTIVE. It has a picture of MAGNUS on it.)**

**BORUSA: Magnus's chip is currently active; although, he has completed one part of his mission. His current mission is to take you nine to the High Council to be chipped and everything. To help with Dolovee, basically. He was also supposed to take back a message to the High Council. Stationed at the Academy.**

"When did they have time to get Magnus's information without suspicion?" Donna observed. "He was given orders as soon as his chip was implanted, and he definitely would have told the High Council of the agency if Borusa or Zelie got it from him."

The companions thought this over for a bit.

"Well," Jack smirked. "It looks like the High Council has a spy in their midst."

"Wasn't that Vahanamara?" Rose looked slightly confused. "She was the only one without bias."

"She was the only vocal one without bias." the immortal corrected. "It is possible that one isn't biased and is passing on information but not vocal about it. The perfect spy."

**MILLENNIA: Maybe we should look at Dolovee's too?**

**BORUSA: That would probably be a good idea. (he scrolls some more.)**

**(It comes up with LORD CORSAIR - ACTIVE. It has a picture of him behind it.)**

**BORUSA: Dolovee is currently on a mission to bring you nine in to get chipped. Stationed at the Academy.**

"Of course he is." Donna frowned.

**(They are silent for a few minutes.)**

**MORTIMUS: So, do we have to give you our information too?**

**BORUSA: Only if you get chipped for some reason, which hopefully won't happen.**

"But from what Sexy said, it definitely will happen." Mickey looked disgusted.

"They were right to keep their hope though." Martha stated.

**MORTIMUS: All right. What are we even here for, then? You could have told this all in the room.**

**BORUSA: I had to show you, and I want you to know that you can always come here if you feel like you are in danger.**

**THETA SIGMA: This is lovely and all, but how exactly does this help my brother?**

**BORUSA: Ah. Braxiatel. Now, from what I'm aware, Braxiatel is to be left at Porucadus unless he is specially sought out by a Gallifreyan wanting his...services.**

**THETA SIGMA: So he's stuck in there until someone wants to f*ck him?**

"Well that's a lovely thought." Donna sarcastically bit at the screen.

**BORUSA: I do not find such language appropriate, but (pause) yes. In theory.**

**THETA SIGMA: (frustrated) So why can't someone just go calling for him and smuggle him out somehow?!**

**BORUSA: We have looked into that, Thete, we have. (gentle) But, we have unfortunately discovered that there is already a long wait line. We have many of our Gallifreyan members on it, but we also would assume that he would be under almost constant guard. He would additionally be sometimes needed by the High Council for their missions, so he would be unavailable.**

"A wait line?" Rose almost threw up.

"Apparently." Rory said darkly. "Like a show or an organization. Really any service."

The companions darkened as the scene started taking darker and darker turns.

**MILLENNIA: Professor?**

**BORUSA: Yes, Millennia?**

**MILLENNIA: If the High Council can just lock Brax up and only let him out to either be a f*cktoy or a mindless servant, what exactly is stopping them from locking up the rest of the Time Lords out there?**

"Nothing at all." Amy looked depressed.

"I wonder how many Time Lords were shoved in there." Martha frowned.

**BORUSA: (sighs) You've always been clever, Millennia. I was hoping to keep you all ignorant of this, but in reality, there is nothing stopping the High Council. And as time goes on, they'll find ways to improve their containment systems, and it will get harder and harder to break them out.**

**(Cut to DOLOVEE and MAGNUS, who are currently waiting in BORUSA's office near where they disappeared. It is obvious that they caught onto the plot, but it is also clear that they harbor no intentions of revealing the location to the High Council. They are as silent, still, and emotionless as the dead.)**

"How did they know where they were?" Rory looked startled.

"Magnus probably followed them and reported back to Dolovee on their location." Clara offered.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "So, now they are lying in wait. You think they are going to take on two instead of one because there are two of them now?"

The Impossible Girl winced but nodded nonetheless.

**(JELPAX exits the room facing backwards. He does not see DOLOVEE or MAGNUS.)**

The companions winced in unison. There was no way Jelpax was going to get out of that situation. They remained silent as the scene progressed.

**(DOLOVEE and MAGNUS slide toward JELPAX silently. He does not see them. DOLOVEE quickly covers JELPAX's mouth, and he lets out a muffled scream. MAGNUS jabs JELPAX in the left shoulder, and JELPAX collapses into unconsciousness.)**

"The left shoulder is really sensitive." Rory's eyes widened. "I didn't think it would so sensitive..."

**(MAGNUS throws the body over his shoulder and exits the room, but DOLOVEE waits, presumably for another victim.)**

**MILLENNIA: (off screen) Jelpax? Jelpax? Where did you go off to now?**

**(She enters the room, sees DOLOVEE, and screams bloody murder.)**

They winced again; she wasn't getting out.

**(DOLOVEE quickly disables MILLENNIA and drags her off as well.)**

**(The rest of the Deca and BORUSA rush in the room.)**

**KOSCHEI: Where are Millennia and Jelpax? They did go out this way, right?**

**THETA SIGMA: (worried) You heard that scream. It is obvious what happened; Jelpax and Mils were taken by the High Council.**

They were silent as it ended.

"Well," Jack said after a few moments of hesitation. "Shall we move on?"

The companions nodded.

"We have to make sure that they are all right." Rose mentioned.

"They won't be all right; in fact, things are probably only going to get worse as time goes on." Jack warned. "However, we will continue."

They looked back to the screen as it lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a suggestion for a song that could be put in the project with Professor Zelie, please tell me!


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the next part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is out of character.

**(Cut to Porucadus, where BRAXIATEL was lying in his cell. A loud crash and a scream are heard in the distance, but he only gives that a passing glance in its general direction. It appears that that happens frequently. He presses down on his right wrist like it is a button.)**

The occupants of the room had all flinched at the screaming, and most still had their eyes closed. Jack, however, knew especially how important this was. To be honest, he loved the Doctor. Always had and probably always will. It wasn't like it was much of a secret; he had kissed the guy for God's sake! The Doctor was also likely to be the friend that stayed with him the longest. Sure, he had all this family, and they were good for him. But they would die while the Doctor would regenerate. That meant that no matter how painful it was, Jack swore that he would watch every second of it.

"Did any of you see that?" the immortal inquired.

"No," Clara opened her eyes.

"Braxiatel pressed on his wrist. For a second, you would have been able to see some sort of...device implanted in it." Jack spoke to the room, who were all now paying lots of attention.

Rose pursed her lips. "But who was it put in by?"

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea. I just thought it would be important for you all to know that multiple things are definitely implanted in each Time Lord's body. If it was the baddies, they would make sure it was regulation across all of them, and if it was our guys, then they would want each one to be equipped to defend themselves."

**(Two guards are heard talking in the distance, and BRAXIATEL listens in on them.)**

**GUARD 1: You hear about all those new Time Lords discovered at the Academy?**

"It's suspicious how they just so happen to be talking about that." Martha scowled a bit.

"You think it's a trap?" Mickey inquired.

She sighed. "I don't know what I think. The minute I think I'm starting to get it, something horrible happens, and I'm back to square one!"

The companions agreed, each of them growing a bit frustrated.

**(BRAXIATEL furrows his eyebrows in concern, but he doesn't say anything.)**

**GUARD 2: Yup. How many did they find recently...three? People are starting to think that there are a lot more there.**

Amy groaned. "That's just perfect."

"Imagine what would happen if they found out all of them came from the same dormitory." Rory paled.

The Girl Who Waited followed suit, the color quickly leaving her skin. "I'd rather not." she spoke weakly.

Clara put her two bits in. "It makes you wonder, doesn't it? Why hasn't Rassilon told everyone that they were from the same dormitory? Surely it would mean that he got his hands on them a lot faster." she shivered at the thought.

Mickey frowned. "Maybe he wanted to feel the thrill of the chase?"

"Perhaps." Martha started. "He wanted to use it as a sort of training mission for the new guys."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You mean he wants to break them in?"

"Probably." she responded.

**GUARD 1: That's the rumor. Falmana is going to take the kids out.**

**GUARD 2: (nods in understanding) If the High Council knows that there are Time Lords out there that are undiscovered, why is there no way that we can somehow track them down and avoid them?**

**GUARD 1: I don't know. (shrugs) Though, it would be a good investment. That way it is easier for Gallifreyans to identify Time Lords without having to check a file and to protect themselves from being around undiscovered ones.**

"I don't think they'd do that." Clara frowned. "The High Council seems to be saying one thing and doing another."

Donna agreed. "They are all saying that Time Lords are evil and useless, but they are the ones using them for their own ends." she spoke furiously.

Rose looked like she had a bone to pick with someone. "Honestly," she spoke heatedly, "I understand that Gallifrey seems to be one of those societies that are completely closed off, and other species are probably terrified of them." she growled a bit, feeling protective of the Doctor. "But isn't this a bit ridiculous? Someone definitely should have noticed."

Jack looked sympathetic with her display as if he wanted to do something similar. "Throughout history, people have uncovered horrible things done to others. Things usually get worse before they get better."

"So? This seems like it has gone on for a long enough time for someone to notice it!" Rose gestured furiously to the screen.

"Yes," the immortal man winced. "But those are the incidents throughout history, time. How can one possibly try to relate the happenings of history to what is being done by people who have been learning about history for millennia and basically control time itself?"

The companions all paused, and some looked sick.

"Does that mean that if we even fix this, they might just go back and change it again?" Martha inquired.

Jack nodded. "And that is why we can't leave loose ends, especially with this."

**GUARD 2: Yeah. (pauses) You hear about that other rumor? The one about the High Council rounding up all the Time Lords slowly and shoving them in here?**

"To Porucadus?" Donna looked like she wanted to smack him. "The worst prison in the universe?"

"Well," Clara spoke weakly. "It's a rumor?" she offered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't put it past those asses to actually do it." she spoke venomously.

The Impossible Girl mended her statement. "Well, these guys are Gallifreyans, but they are still people. People can exaggerate and even make things up just for a conversation, and they are around Brax. Perhaps they are just saying that to make him scared."

"Maybe." Donna allowed. "But if they do, I'm going to find them and end them." she spoke scarily.

"We'll all help you with that." Jack gestured to himself and the rest of the companions.

**GUARD 1: Mhmmm. Perhaps that is for the best, though. You know, keep them confined where we can see them.**

**GUARD 2: And have a lot of fun. (laughs) From what I've heard from some people, Time Lords are really good at...you know.**

**GUARD 1: Kissing? Sex? Yeah, I've heard that too.**

The companions all growled at that reminder.

**(The two walk past BRAXIATEL's cell, not appearing to notice that something is even there. He holds his breath, obviously not wanting to be seen.)**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory. Only seven of them remain.)**

**VANSELL: I guess Magnus realized that we weren't going to trust him so readily now.**

"He's probably not going to return to the school until his mission is over...if they accept him that is." Rory grimaced.

"For some reason, I don't think they will." Rose spoke dryly. "It would probably start a riot before he even got to his first class."

**USHAS: (reminding) It's not his fault.**

**VANSELL: (frustrated) I know that, but it still....hurts, you know?**

**USHAS: Yeah. It does, but that just means we have to be more careful.**

**KOSCHEI: (laughs bitterly) How the hell are we supposed to be more careful that we already were?**

Martha frowned. "They were being very careful for their age....perhaps they could stay at that agency?"

"I don't think they'd do that." Amy shook her head sadly. "All of the other Time Lords being controlled by Rassilon obviously know where the hideout is even if Rassilon himself does not. He probably has not ordered anyone directly yet to go and tell him the location of the headquarters, but they were ordered to get the members of the Deca. Therefore, if they go and hide there, the others would come to the agency and reveal its location."

Martha nodded in understanding. "Then, they were really close to revealing it, weren't they?"

"Yes," the Girl Who Waited responded.

"It was probably because they would be outnumbered in the base." Rose clarified. "Or some part of them is resisting against Rassilon."

Jack agreed. "It is very likely that they are resisting; based off of old archives in both Torchwood and UNIT that I managed to get a look at, Time Lords had really strong minds. Like, freakily strong. Not as strong as what the Doctor was presenting earlier, but most of them had stronger minds than the average Gallifreyan."

"There are archives on Time Lords on Earth?" Donna cocked her head to the side. "There is no way Space Man would have ever agreed to that."

"There were other Time Lords that were more willing." Jack stated. "Although Doc does have a file, it is bare minimum; Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart required it of him a while ago."

Rory nodded. "So, our current theory is that the Time Lords are strong enough mentally to not let certain information slip to the High Council but not strong enough to completely prevent the take-over?"

"Yes," Rose seemed satisfied with that conclusion.

"But, as we just saw and discussed, isn't the Doctor's mind stronger than other Time Lord's?" the nurse inquired.

She nodded patiently.

"And the TARDIS," he refused to call her Sexy, "told us that he was still under the control of Rassilon at at least one point in his life."

"Yes," Rose nodded and narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"If the Doctor really was that much stronger, he definitely would have been strong enough to overpower the chip they place in Time Lords." Rory winced. "They would have probably had to do some experiments of some kind to find a strong enough substitute."

The companions all winced and shuddered simultaneously. All of them felt sick at the idea.

"That would be...horrible." Amy shivered again.

"Yes," Jack grimaced in agreement.

"Maybe we should continue to watch." Mickey said nervously. "Maybe that won't happen."

**USHAS: Magnus and Dolovee do not attack if they are outnumbered, yes?**

**(KOSCHEI nods)**

**MORTIMUS: Are you suggesting that we start doing a group of three and a group of four?**

"But what about Millennia and Jelpax?" Martha narrowed her eyes. 

Donna agreed. "I think they are in denial, honestly."

The female doctor pursed her lips. "They probably aren't because the other two are still at the High Council and not a current threat." she frowned.

"It would be a better idea to prepare for that in case they got their chips quickly and got the same mission." Mickey analyzed. "Look at us, Martha! Having better ideas than some Time Lords."

This brightened the mood slightly.

**USHAS: (nods) Either that or we remain together.**

**RALLON: Well, that sounds like a plan.**

**KOSCHEI: But what about when we are in classes?**

**USHAS: We have the same schedule. (deadpan)**

"She has him there." Amy smirked.

**KOSCHEI: But what if I really, really have to pee? (concerned)**

"And here is a man with his priorities straight." Jack did a dead-on impersonation of Obama's 'Not bad' meme.

Martha looked nervously at the screen. "It makes you wonder...what made this boy turn into the Master? He couldn't have been under Rassilon's control the entire time; he made too many of his own decisions!"

Donna nodded in agreement. "Grandad's stories all included the Master working for his own gain; you know, when Gallifrey appeared in the sky? The High Council did use the Master to arrive apparently, but the Master had done things not in their orders. Like, the thing with everyone becoming him and all..." she trailed off.

"We'll probably find out soon." Amy felt her motherly instincts rise to the top.

**USHAS: Then go with two of us.**

**KOSCHEI: (horrified) I'm not going to pee in front of you guys! Plus, the teacher would never let me take the squad to the bathroom with me. They don't trust me enough on my own, but with others? They'd be calling the fire department before we left the room.**

Jack tutted. "Troublemaker..."

"It almost seems like he is purposefully doing this to lighten the mood." Rory narrowed his eyes.

**MORTIMUS: Then, how about you just don't pee?**

**KOSCHEI: But what if I need to! (desperate)**

**MORTIMUS: Wear a freaking diaper if you are that concerned!**

Martha snorted. "Now, that would be something to see."

"I bet she could fit one under that dress and not have anyone notice." Clara seemed to be off in her own world, thinking about this.

The female doctor grinned. "I was thinking more along the lines of the Master that we went against, but that's amusing too."

**KOSCHEI: (scandalized) Me? Wear a diaper? At this age? No way.**

**MORTIMUS: Then, you are out of options.**

**KOSCHEI: Thete? Do you have any ideas?**

**THETA SIGMA: Piss in a cup.**

Jack snorted. "Doc's still got it."

"He's not going to appreciate you calling him 'Doc,' you know." the Impossible Girl instructed, knowing how the latest regeneration could be. She hoped it would still be that regeneration when they got around to meeting up with him again. They wouldn't want to not be able to recognize him after all! And that would have meant he suffered even more, died again, probably alone.....

She stopped thinking about that.

"Eh, I'll take my chances." the immortal man grinned a bit.

**KOSCHEI: You are such a doctor!**

**THETA SIGMA: (shrugs) I personally think that we should stay in larger groups. Since both Magnus and Dolovee are working on the mission, who is to say that they won't add Jelpax and Millennia?**

Mickey pouted slightly. "And here I thought that was my idea..."

"Well, you still thought of it while the other Time Lords didn't." Martha reassured.

He looked immensely relieved at this.

**(They think about this for a second.)**

**MORTIMUS: We don't know how long it will take them to change....and we don't know if they will be given the same mission.**

**THETA SIGMA: We don't want to be caught off guard.**

**USHAS: (sighs) All right. Now, we have to stay in groups of at least five, but since there aren't ten of us anymore, I guess we all have to stick together.**

"They are never going to be allowed to all use the bathroom at once." Jack stated seriously.

Amy glanced over, concerned. "Is that really what you are worried about?"

"Yes."

**(None of them look particularly thrilled at this.)**

**(Cut to the High Council)**

**RASSILON: Strydaryon, any news from the Academy?**

**STRYDARYON: Yes, Lord. The rest of the Time Lords are forming larger groups, so they always outnumber the ones you sent out. (he bows) If I may ask, Lord Rassilon, would it be wise to send reinforcements?**

The mood plummeted once more as they prepared themselves for the worst.

**RASSILON: (considers this) Perhaps if this issue is not resolved by Otherside. For now, I do not wish to use too many resources. I have to get them to adapt to our new laws, don't I? (chuckles) Make sure they're settling in nicely.**

**STRYDARYON: (goes back to his original space) My Lord, I think it would also be beneficial to let you know that I doubt that my son will be returning to the House this time.**

"Why is this Strydaryon guy's son so important?" Amy looked confused.

"I don't know, but we'll probably find out soon." Rory comforted.

**(ASTINTIENTEL and HUILEE look to RASSILON nervously.)**

**RASSILON: (furious, shouting) Why? Your connection to him is the only reason you have a space on this council.**

"He must be really important." Jack looked suspicious. 

**STRYDARYON: (bows hastily) And I assure you, my Lord, the connection is still there. However, my son is hesitant on trusting others in our House due to his status. I believe that my relationship with him remains intact, but I thought you ought to know that there may be some complications in our extraction plan.**

"Status? Extraction plan?" Rose made a connection. "His son is a Time Lord!"

The room paused at this.

"He's trying to make his own son a weapon." Amy's eyes darkened many shades at the thought. "He does not deserve to have a child." she looked incredibly furious.

Clara thought about what Strydaryon had said. "What age do you think they are?" she inquired.

"We can't know until they give us more information." Jack shrugged.

She frowned. "He said the son would not be returning to the House, meaning that he is staying elsewhere. Therefore, he's an unchipped Time Lord who is currently living away from his home but usually returns. This trip would have to be regular..."

"He could be at some military operation." Martha suggested, but Clara shook her head. That wasn't it. "Annual vacation with some friends?" she inquired.

"No...." the Impossible Girl frowned. "It seems more like he would be at a school..."

The companions all hesitated again.

"Unchipped Time Lord at a school...." Rose laughed nervously. "No idea who that could be..."

"It could be any of them." Jack spoke. "Or none of them at all."

**RASSILON: (calms down a bit) That is better, Strydaryon. I don't want to hear of any more...complications, understand?**

**(Cut to Porucadus. BRAXIATEL is still in his cell, but there are many officers walking around.)**

**OFFICER ONE: Come on, get up. (he opens the cell and drags BRAXIATEL out before forcing him to stand)**

"Didn't they say he would only get out for missions and sexual favors?" Amy looked disgusted.

"I don't know which one I'd prefer it to be right now." Martha shut her eyes. "Either he does something against his will or something gets done to him against his will."

**(BRAXIATEL wobbles a bit, unused to standing now that he had been in the cell for a short while.)**

**OFFICER TWO: It is your lucky day, Time Lord. It isn't often that we take people out of cells. (he glances to OFFICER ONE) That is, of course, unless they are dead. Or going to be. (he smiles sweetly)**

**OFFICER THREE: Though, unfortunately, that is not your fate. It appears that the High Council has use for you yet. (she sighs, turning to the others) I never understood why they couldn't just eliminate the Time Lords. I mean, what help can they be?**

**OFFICER ONE: Weapons testing? (speaking as if BRAXIATEL is not there)**

The companions all shifted in agitation.

**OFFICER THREE: Perhaps. (she considers this) Though, I think that they have a multiple uses.**

**OFFICER TWO: Did you guys hear about that secret agency? The one for the protection of Time Lords? The High Council still hasn't been able to locate it, but the Time Lords would know. Maybe it's being taken in for interrogation.**

"So they know about the agency..." Jack frowned.

"This could be bad." Martha swallowed.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Definitely."

**OFFICER ONE: Yeah. (a beat) Did you guys watch the news last night?**

**OFFICER THREE: About that agency? Yeah. According to some of the spies the Council has in there, the leaders are trying to form a team of Time Lords. Don't they know that the High Council holds all the strings when it comes to them?**

"There are moles in the agency too?" Mickey groaned. "They are just getting all the cards stacked against them."

**OFFICER ONE: (nervous) Still, it would be a force to be reckoned with. The High Council, while fabulous, needs to work on the speed that they can control the Time Lords. If they all rebelled at once, it would be game over.**

**OFFICER TWO: Yeah. But they're too scared to try something like that.**

**(Cut to what appears to be a laboratory setting. A scientist is gesturing to a screen which very obviously shows an live image of a brain and all the electrical impulses in it. There is a foreign, metallic object being moved around by a pair of tweezers through an opening in the back of the skull.)**

"Ugh," Amy put her hand over her mouth. "Is this what I think it is?"

"The chipping of a Time Lord? Probably." Rory examined the procedure. "Martha..." he started.

"Yes?" she replied immediately.

"If we were to go in to retrieve it the same way they went in to put it in, would we be able to get it out?" the nurse inquired.

The female doctor sighed. "Probably not. After all the years and regenerations that have gone by, the body has probably grown to accommodate it. It may kill them to try it that way."

Rory nodded. "And others have probably tried that way before with no success since it seems the most obvious."

"Exactly."

**(The tweezer suddenly jolts to the right as if by accident, and a loud, male scream is heard.)**

"They aren't even being careful!" Amy looked outraged and as if she wanted to flip a table.

**SCIENTIST 1: You idiot! What are you doing? The Lord Recorder cannot be harmed!**

**SCIENTIST 2: Apologies. He was pulling at his restraints.**

**SCIENTIST 1: (scoffs) As long as you didn't cause any damage. Lord Rassilon would not be happy if he lost a Time Lord due to your stupid mistake.**

**JELPAX: (off screen, obviously in pain) Rassilon would be perfectly happy if you let Millennia and I go.**

The companions all remained silent, trying to get as much information as possible from the scene.

**SCIENTIST 1: Silence him. He's starting to get on my nerves.**

**(SCIENTIST 2 goes to silence JELPAX.)**

**SCIENTIST 1: As for you statement, Lord Recorder, I am not permitted under direct orders from Lord Rassilon himself to let either you or the Lady Millennium go until further instruction. He gave me instructions to insert your chips.**

**(JELPAX makes muffled noises as if in protest.)**

**SCIENTIST 1: (laughs) Don't worry, you'll be able to see the Lady in a little while.**

**(A female scream comes from a different room.)**

"Why does all the bad things happen to them?" Amy couldn't take it any more. "They don't deserve any of this!" there were tears trying to find there way into her eyes.

"The bad things always happen to the best of people." Rory spoke softly and pulled his wife closer to his chest.

**(It goes back to the screen, where the metallic object, the chip, is placed further into JELPAX's brain, causing muffled screams of course, before coming to a stop in the frontal lobe.)**

"Why can't they use any pain relievers?" Martha looked furious.

"They wouldn't waste resources like that." Mickey spoke bitterly. "Or maybe they just don't have any strong enough for them. Since they are different, what is good for them might kill the Time Lord."

"More like the former, though." Jack put in.

"Unfortunately, yes."

**(Cut to the Agency. BORUSA is seen flipping through the information sheets on the Time Lords.)  
**

**ZELIE: Borusa?**

**BORUSA: (turns to her) Yes, Zelie?**

**ZELIE: Do you have any information on the condition of Jelpax and Millennia?**

**(BORUSA shakes his head. Negative.)**

**ZELIE: I was just in the Archives, and I picked up Braxiatel's com. He hasn't said anything yet, but it is definitely on and moving.**

"So that thing he pressed earlier on was a communication's device!" Jack had fire in his eyes. "Everything that has been said around him has been picked up and transmitted to the agency! That's clever." the immortal man bounced up and down slightly.

**BORUSA: (looks up) His com is implanted in his wrist. (incredulous)**

**ZELIE: So that either means they cut off his arm or..**

**BORUSA: (has a revelation) He's on the move again.**

**ZELIE: Exactly!**

**BORUSA: But he's at Porucadus! Once you go there, you don't come back out. He has a life sentence, remember?**

**ZELIE: I'm guessing that that is only if the High Council doesn't find some use for him.**

"Or if anyone, probably of some other high standing, wants him for something else entirely." Amy cursed under her breath.

**BORUSA: (stands up) He could be going on a mission.**

**ZELIE: I'm positive that that is why the com is on. He wants us to listen in and prevent whatever is going to happen; it's not like the High Council has ever checked to see if he even has a com. They wouldn't waste their precious resources on that. (laughs bitterly) Their prejudice will be their downfall.**

**BORUSA: (nods furiously) Bring it up, dear. Bring it up.**

The companions grinned. Finally, the Time Lords had something on their side.

"Let's see if the cards even out." Mickey rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

**(ZELIE scrolls through the list of Time Lords and brings up BRAXIATEL's. She clicks on the com link.)**

**(Cut to the High Council. RASSILON, STRYDARYON, ASTINTIENTEL, and HUILEE are all looking at BRAXIATEL, who is dropped by two OFFICERS. This is clearly what is being heard through the communication link.)**

**RASSILON: Lord Burner.**

**(The two OFFICER leave the room. BRAXIATEL spits at RASSILON.)**

"You go Brax." Jack approved. "I want to do it myself."

"Not at the television." Martha reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

**RASSILON: It would not be wise to send you out yet, Lord Burner. I have precious few resources, and I need my cards close to my chest.**

**BRAXIATEL: So what? I'm just changing prisons?**

**RASSILON: (tuts) Well, yes. Eventually. But first there is a need for you to be stronger. Better. Faster.**

"What are they talking about?" Rose looked suspicious.

"It's almost like they want to mess around with his genes." Clara replied. "Or give him some sort of advantage over other Time Lords."

"Like an experiment?" Amy inputted.

"Yes," the Impossible Girl nodded in confirmation.

**BRAXIATEL: Why?**

**RASSILON: Lord Burner, I ask the questions here, but to humor you, I will tell you.**

**(BRAXIATEL glares furiously at all of them, but he pauses on STRYDARYON before continuing.)**

**RASSILON: Ah, you've noticed the new member? Say hello to Strydaryon, Lord Burner. (he smiles victoriously) He's a certain special someone's father, isn't he?**

"Brax knows him." Martha's eyes widened. "But, based off of what Rassilon is saying, he is not Braxiatel's father."

"And therefore not Doc's." Jack confirmed.

"Yes." she nodded.

Amy sighed. "At least that marks someone off the list." she couldn't help but be a little glad that he wasn't the Doctor's father instead of anyone else's. The Doctor had been through so much; he definitely didn't need a dad working against him.

**(BRAXIATEL spits some more at them instead of talking.)**

**RASSILON: He's been quite useful at giving me some inside information on you Time Lords.**

**(STRYDARYON bows slightly.)**

**RASSILON: However, that is not what we are talking about right now. As you know, there is an agency for the protection of your kind. A little birdie tells me that you lot are trying to form some sort of group resistance together as a team. You know what that means, Lord Burner?**

**BRAXIATEL: (looks furious) You have a mole in our agency.**

The companions listened carefully for the information.

**RASSILON: (brushes this off) Yes, well, it is to be expected, isn't it? I don't like things I don't have eyes and ears in. But it also means that I have to find the manpower myself to squash this little 'resistance.' (he laughs) I believe they are planning to use some of the Time Tots too. Even your little brother.**

**(BRAXIATEL growls lowly)**

**RASSILON: Ah...I see you don't like that. That means you must share my desires then, to put and end to that team-up?**

"Rassilon is just getting creepier and creepier." Donna shivered.

"More and more insane more like it." Mickey managed out.

**BRAXIATEL: No way in hell do I share your desires.**

**RASSILON: Yet you want to keep the Lord Doctor off of it. So do I.**

**BRAXIATEL: I'd rather Theta not have anything to do with you.**

**RASSILON: (sighs) I thought you'd say that, so here is my next plan. I need something to destroy that resistance, and I have one of my highest-success rated Time Lords right in front of me. Listen to me, Lord Burner. I'm planning on giving you strength, speed, agility. I want to give you everything.**

"Honestly, he is getting more and more creepy!" the fiery ginger stated. "Am I the only one noticing this?"

"I am too." Jack frowned. "He's different somehow than he was earlier."

"Not for the better either." Rory mentioned. "He's probably more dangerous like this."

**BRAXIATEL: Take away everything that is me from me more like it.**

**RASSILON: Yes...well that may be a side effect of what I'm about to do. But look at yourself. Was anything yours to begin with?**

The companions all shivered. They couldn't help it.

**BRAXIATEL: Go to hell.**

**RASSILON: I'll see you in a little bit, Lord Burner, and when I do, I think we'll both find that you have changed your mind.**

**(The two OFFICERS come in again and drag BRAXIATEL to what appears to be the science section.)**

**(Cut to the Deca's Dormitory. Six of the remaining are in the room, and it appears that one is occupying the restroom. The camera zooms into the restroom where the audience sees RALLON staring into his reflection in the mirror while the shower is running. The shower is for some reason purple liquid instead of water.)**

The companions all looked confused.

"Probably just Gallifrey stuff." Jack rationalized.

**(RALLON stares into the mirror, which is very quickly fogging up. He puts a finger onto it and starts drawing.)**

**(He draws hearts all over the mirror and writes little messages like 'I love you, and I never got to tell you' or 'Come back. We haven't had enough time yet.' He draws one big heart in the center with the inscription of 'R + M')**

**RALLON: (whispering) I'm sorry. There were so many things I wish I had time to say to you; time went by too quickly. (laughs) Isn't it funny that us, a Time Lord and a Time Lady, ran out of time with each other?**

**(The camera pans to the science section, where the audience sees MILLENNIA unconscious and hooked up to many machines. RALLON is still talking.)**

The room fell silent again. Rallon obviously loved Millennia more than anything else in the universe.

**RALLON: (off screen) Everything ends, you know. Such is life. If the next time I see you you look at me like a stranger or a target, I will still love you. Though, I've never actually had the balls to tell you this. We were innocent, young, and carefree when we first met, and we've been through so much together. I have a feeling that many more adventures await us, but I cannot go on without you. Every moment of my life I am imagining what will happen when we meet next, so I will remedy this. Even if no one will support me.**

"It sounds an awful lot like he is going to go off alone." Clara winced.

"That would be a suicide mission." Rose responded.

The Impossible Girl nodded. "Yes, but he'd be taken to the High Council. Where Millennia is."

**(The camera zooms into a heart monitor monitoring a double heart beat.)**

**RALLON: (off screen) My hearts pound for you, so I will go against everything the Deca has spoken of. I will break away from our friends and go my own way for you. Even if I get captured, that only brings me closer to my goal.**

"See?" Clara gestured to the screen.

**(The double heartbeat on the monitor starts to fluctuate.)**

**RALLON: (off screen) We are connected, Mils. The Gallifreyan string of love is tied to my finger on one end and yours on the other. No matter what happens, I will always love you. No matter what you look like when this is done, I will always love. If you end up killing me next time you see me, then I will love you to my dying breath.**

**(A group of scientists is crowding MILLENNIA, trying to figure out what is wrong with her.)**

**RALLON: (off screen) That being said, Millennia. I am coming for you, and I will never stop.**

**(The heart monitor flatlines.)**

The room went into chaos.

"She's dead?" Amy's hand flew to her mouth.

"I really doubt it. It takes a lot to kill a Time Lord." Jack looked nervous. "They should be able to resuscitate her or something."

Rory looked shocked. He had seen many similarities between his and Amy's relationship and Millennia's and Rallon's. What would he do if Amy was taken by the High Council? Go after her. Just like Rallon had done. What would he do if Amy suddenly died? Probably go after her. Which is probaby what Rallon would do if she was dead.

The companions turned to the screen again with bated breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of the Marvel basis being shown in this chapter. Do any of you have any suggestions of other connections you definitely want to see?


End file.
